


Corruption [Jack Morrison x Reader]

by iconicmorrison



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Lemon, Multi, NSFW, Reader Insert, Snuggling, depictions of suicide, domestic abuse, overwatchxreader, seriously please dont read if you're sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: You've been domestically abused by your lover countless times, to the point where you've become numb. Of course, after he's done, he apologizes, and says he didn't mean it. But you know that's a lie. He says if anybody finds out about the things he does to you, he'll hurt you more than he ever has.Over a morning debriefing, Commander Reyes of Blackwatch brings up suspicious activity that he's heard. Commander Morrison backs him up on this, saying that if nobody comes forward about it, they're implementing security systems around the base.Morrison calls you to his office, knowing it was coming from your room. You swear to him that everything is fine, but he finds out. Those feelings you had for him when you joined the organization are coming back now.But are you really safe? What if Morrison doesn't feel the same? What if your feelings end up getting you pulled from the organization?





	1. It's not love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stare at yourself in disbelief, and realize you can't keep doing this.

[Reader's Point Of View]

I sat alone in my room, rocking back and forth, my eyes buried in my hands. I seemingly produced an ocean of tears, my bedsheets stained with the liquid sadness. An audible pounding entered my ears, my boyfriend slamming on the door. His fist made contact with the door multiple times, slamming as hard as he could. 

"[Y/N], open this door. Now!" His voice washed over with an irritated tone. 

I continued to sob, knowing I, myself that I didn't want to open that door. If I gave him permission to enter my room, he would take his sorrow out on me. He always does, it's become a routine at this point. 

"[Y/N], open this damn door!" 

I stood up slowly, making my way over to the door. I winced as I opened it, prepared for anything. He stepped inside, his dark hair falling around his forehead, where moisture had gathered. That was one thing I'd always despised with all of my being. At times, he would get so angry toward me that he would sweat. The door slammed behind him as he cornered me, his tall figure towering above me. 

"Why didn't you open the door the first time? I yelled for you at least three times." He spat through his grit teeth. 

I winced, his spit harshly landing on my face. I cowered below him in the corner, not sure what to say. What could I say? 

"I said, why the hell did you not open the door the first time, [Y/N]?" He spat again.

I shrugged, hoping his attitude wouldn't escalate,"I'm sorry, I-I," I started, closing my eyes.

"Don't give me an excuse." His eyes burned a flaming stare into mine. 

"I was scared." I plainly stated, tears welling up in my eyes, my vision clouding.

His face fell expressionless, had he taken it to heart? 

"Why the hell would you be scared of me?" He raised his voice, his hand wrapping around my forearm.

No. He hadn't taken it to heart, he never did. I fell silent, not wanting to make his harsh movements to continue. His grip on my arm tightened as he grabbed my throat. My eyes began to water again, I knew he would do this.

"P-please stop-" I whimpered through his grip, closing my eyes once again. 

I couldn't look into his eyes. I had fallen in love with those eyes once, I believed they would protect me. Instead, those eyes burned into me. They pierced into my brain, and seemingly knew everything I did. He released his grip, walking out the door. His footsteps echoed down the hallway as I took in a gasp of air, the surplus of oxygen burning my lungs as I inhaled. I was shaking, reasonably. I was scared, terrified. I carried myself to my mirror, my eyes lazily scanning my body. I grew paranoid as I ran my palm over my neck. He had bruised my forearm, as well as my neck. My skin was turning purple as I observed myself. I knew I'd have to wear more foundation than usual now. I didn't want to, I hated wearing makeup. But if any other Overwatch recruit had seen my bruises, he would get worse. My eyes stopped at my face. Tears stained my cheeks as I took a deep breath in. I looked pathetic. I had fallen in love with a monster. No, I wasn't in love. I couldn't be.


	2. That's just what a commander does...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning meeting doesn't exactly go as planned. Commander Morrison can't keep his eyes off of you, and Jamison calls you out on it. You're called down to someone's quarters, and things start to get juicy.

[Reader's Point Of View]

My stomach quietly rumbled as I paced myself into the kitchen. Overwatch was having a mandatory breakfast conference. Why it was over breakfast was beyond me. Commander's eyes lit up as he saw me, a pink shade rushing to his nose as he smiled briefly.

"Glad you could make it, [Y/N]. Have a seat anywhere you'd like," 

I nodded at him, trying my best to return a convincing smile. My eyes scanned the room as I tried to find a place to sit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jamison wave to me, trying to catch my attention. I turned toward him, shrugging my shoulders. Jamison had been my friend since my first day as a recruit at HQ. He'd shown me my room, had lunch with me, and introduced me to his friend, Mako. Jamison was a tall, thin boy who always appeared to have some sort of rubble resting on him. He was missing one of his legs, he had told me it had something to do the omnics. His hair reminded me of a flame, the way it always seemed to sway and gently rest simultaneously. His friend, Mako, was a large man with white, scruffy hair that was usually tied back into some sort of pony tail. Mako usually seemed annoyed with Jamison, but I thought it was quite funny. I carried myself over to them, sitting down in between the two junkers. I could immediately smell the stench of gunpowder, most likely arising from Jamison's clothing. I wrinkled my nose, coughing a bit, my lungs stinging. 

"G'mornin' mate," Jamison smiled at me, his arm gently wrapping around me, embracing me in a friendly hug. 

I winced, my fears rising. I was worried he would rub off my foundation, or question me.

"S'matta?" He inquired, pulling back with a look of concern on his face.

Mako even seemed to notice, his eyes were now focused on me. I shrugged, trying my best to come up with a quick lie.

"Just sore from training." I lied through a smile.

"[Y/N], the last time we had trainin' was a week ago, mate. Ya can't possibly still be sore?" The slim boy suggested.

I shrugged once again, my words being interrupted by Commander Morrison clearing his throat. 

"Goodmorning, Overwatch." He started his speeches with his signature greeting. 

I chuckled to myself as mumbles of 'morning' and plainly 'mph' rippled through his audience. 

"We'll first asses a concern of Gabriel's," he explained, running his fingers through his curled locks.

Gabriel Reyes, the commander of Blackwatch, stepped forward. Gabe's skin was a darker tint, his curly, black hair resting on his head. He was stout, nobody in the organization wanted to get on his bad side. 

"Yeah," he simply started,"Yesterday, more so last night, I got multiple reports of disturbing noises coming from someone's dorm." His eyes scanned the room as members of the organization broke into laughter.

I elbowed Jamison as he broke into a fit of laughter, not wanting Gabriel to focus on me. He stopped laughing, rubbing his shoulder,"Ow..." 

"Not those kinds of noises." He carried on, realizing what he'd said,"Like someone was being physically abused. I myself heard some faint screams as I walked down the halls. This isn't something that's tolerated here. Someone fess up, or we're implementing cameras in unknown locations across the base." He finished firmly, his words harsh. 

The room fell silent, nobody was laughing now. Every soul was quiet. I grew stiff, feeling faint as I realized what he had heard. I had screamed a bit too loud last night. I tried to focus on other thoughts, ignoring the situation that was occurring currently. 

"[Y/N]? You look a bit pale. Got anything to say?" Gabriel pointed toward me, his finger steady.

My eyes lingered across the room, everyone was staring at me,"n-no. I just don't feel good. That's all." 

It seemed an acceptable answer, as everyone turned their attention back to Gabriel. His gaze still lay on me, though. His eyes shifted from mine to Commander Morrison's, like he was trying to tell him something. Commander nodded, stepping forward.

"Now, onto what we've planned for Overwatch," he started, his eyes never leaving mine.

I don't know why he was staring at me. Was there something on my face? Or did I give it away? I was shoved out of my thoughts as Jamison elbowed me. I looked around, everyone was gone.

"Meeting was dismissed five minutes ago mate. What'd'ya thinkin' about?" His eyes lit up as he observed me.

I shook my head, how could time have passed that quickly? 

"N-nothing. Sorry, just spaced out." I quickly lied, standing up.

As Jamison was about to inquire again, Commander walked up to us, his warm hand resting on my shoulder. I flinched, my skin soft and sensitive there. His eyes met mine, a hint of sorrow staining them. He removed his hand from my shoulder, talking to me directly.

His eyes looked soft,"[Y/N], could you follow me for a moment?"

I nodded in question, had I done something wrong? I waved goodbye to Jamison and Mako, following Commander Morrison down the hall. He led me into his office, a room that I'd only been in about twice. I glanced around, growing nervous. Multiple books lined the walls, most being works by famous poets. His office was dimly lit, the only light coming from the computer monitor and his blue lamp. Why it was blue I had questioned. But blue seemed to fit him. 

"Take a seat," He suggested, pointing toward the only seat on the outside of his desk. 

I nodded and sat down, crossing my legs. I sat on my hands, not knowing whether or not they were bruised. I hadn't really had time to check this morning. 

"Gabriel and I are worried about you." He simply stated, his ocean eyes gazing into mine. 

It took me a couple of moments before I realized what he had said,"Why, Sir?" 

He let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his blonde, curly locks. It looked at if he was having trouble finding the right words.

"The noises we discussed during the meeting," he started,"We know they came from your room."

My eyes went wide and I began to tremble a bit. He had found out. 

"N-no Sir, I promise-"

"[Y/N], you don't have to lie. Whoever's hurting you, we'll take care of them," he gently stated, his hands resting on his desk.

I glanced down, they seemed soft. He seemed like the kind of person to have a delicate touch. 

He sighed, scratching his ring finger,"Let me see your hands." 

I shook my head,"There's no need for that, Sir. I promise,"

His gaze grew stern,"That's an order. Let me see your hands." 

I lifted my hands up, setting them on the desk. His hand reached over, adjusting his lamp. I glanced down, my eyes focusing on the purple spots of skin my hands possessed. They had gotten bruised. My eyes began to water before I had realized, a tear falling down my cheek. Commander observed my hands, letting out a sigh as he lifted them up, resting his own hands underneath mine. He gently rubbed his thumb along the side of my palm, tears escaping my eyes. His right hand slipped out from underneath mine, reaching over to use his intercom.

"Doctor Ziegler to Commander Morrison's office, please." He let out a sigh, releasing the button. 

Both of his hands surrounded one of mine now, gently caressing the outer edges of the bruises I possessed. 

"Doctor Ziegler is gonna take care of you," He suggested, breathing a deep sigh. 

He lifted my hand gently, and I flinched as he brought his lips to my bruised knuckles. I was in shock, what was I to do? He gently trickled kisses across my knuckles, not breaking eye contact while doing so. His lips were soft, gentle on my knuckles. Much more soft than anything I'd ever experienced. The gentle feeling spread through my arms, up to my neck. I don't know if my cheeks flushed red, or if my expression read confused, but he gave a light chuckle as he set down my hand. The door behind me slid open, Angela walking in. 

"You called for me, Commander?" She inquired, her accent thick.

Commander nodded, gently pointing at me,"[Y/N] needs a check up. We haven't done one recently."

Commander Morrison had lied, trying to protect me.


	3. She's just a soldier...maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't let himself believe what he wants to. Angela checks you out, and Morrison somehow ends up in the medical quarters with you.

[Commander Morrison's Point Of View]

I watched her walk out of my office, cowardly following Angela's footsteps. Her silhouette was thin and frail as she walked away, my heart aching as my eyes shut. I reached across my desk, assessing Athena, the buildings programming.

"Athena, lock my doors." I strained through grit teeth as I sat in my chair. 

I began to grow frustrated with myself and Gabriel. How had we not seen the signs before this? I buried my face in my hands as I let out a small whimper, tears falling from my eyes. My thoughts were going wild, they wouldn't leave me alone. How could someone man handle her as they did? She was beautiful, stunning. She took my breath the first time I saw her. If they had physically abused her, had they mentally abused her as well? I pondered as I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face. Maybe that's why she's so frail. They're forcing her to not eat. She must be mentally drained, cold inside. I had wondered if she was completely defenseless against whoever did this to her. Had she fought back? It didn't look like it. Nobody at the conference this morning had any noticeable bruises but her. As soon as Gabriel saw her hands, he let me know what was wrong. I could hardly focus on walk to talk about the rest of the meeting. My eyes kept wandering over to hers, her soft eyes. She looked broken, hurt, and tired. I don't know who did this to her, or why she hadn't told us before. Did she not trust Gabe nor I? Had we done something wrong? I sniffed as I tussled my fingers through my hair once again. It's a bad habit, I'll admit.

I stood up, wiping my tears with my sleeve. I still couldn't understand. If I feel like this, what does she feel like? Abused, scared, hurt? Scared to tell anyone? Scared to scream out for help? I can't stand thinking about it. Her, being beaten. I stomped my way out of my office, not sure where I was heading. I let my feet carry me anywhere, somewhere but my office. I have to ask her who. I already have. Would she tell me? I could make it an order, but that'd be abusing my power. I can't make her say things she doesn't want to. But I care about her. I-no, I can't think like that. She's happy with someone, right? I should be happy for her. I was interrupted as I walked into Dr.Ziegler's office. Why had my feet carried me here? I glanced up, catching a glimpse of [Y/N]. She bore a white hoodie, only accompanied by her panties now. Shocked, I stood still. They didn't seem to notice me as Angela continued her examination.

"[Y/N]...these bruises are deep. Some of them are cuts. What are they from?" She sounded concerned.

I stood still, not wanting either of them to notice me. Does she trust Angela more than she trusts me? Would she tell her?

"Training." [Y/N] blankly answered, staring at her thighs.

Angela and I both knew that was bullshit. Dr.Ziegler shook her head, rubbing her fingers across the bruises. [Y/N] flinched, biting her lip. Angela mumbled things along the lines of,'mein Gott...' and, 'armes Ding...' Her pants lay on the ground, discarded beneath Angela's feet. Her thighs were stained with purple and black bruises, covering almost every inch of her. She had multiple scars on her thighs. Her sleeves were rolled up, exposing the bruises that lay there, as well. I watched in awe, my eyes watering. Why was I getting so emotional? She's a soldier, nothing more, right? I just need to solve the problem. I paced forward, [Y/N] jumping slightly as she noticed me.

"C-Commander..." she trailed off, her cheeks growing red.

She seemed embarrassed at the situation. I took no notice at first to the fact that she was only in her sweatshirt and panties. Angela turned to greet me, her face blank.

"Hallo, Kommandant," she stated in her native language,"We need to talk, is that okay?"

I nodded my head as Angela began to drag me to her main office. She gripped my arm tightly.

"You know those bruises aren't from training." She stared at me, spitting out those words.

I nodded,"Angela, I know. We both know what they're from." 

"If we know, then why hasn't it been prevented from happening again?" She spit.

I came back harsh,"We don't know who the hell's doing it, Angela! You think I'd let her suffer? You think I'd stand here and do nothing if I knew who it was?"   
Angela flinched, pulling back. She fell silent, walking back to [Y/N].

"There's nothing I can do to make them heal faster. Would you like some pain killers to ease yourself?" She inquired calmly, her voice full of sorrow.

I watched from around the corner, observing [Y/N]. She sat upright, gripping onto the medical bed. Her legs were still exposed, it seemed as if she didn't want to put her pants back on. Did they hurt her? I stared at her once more. She was beautiful. Even when she wasn't trying to be. Sitting there, on the medical bed, her eyes almost tearing up. She looked gorgeous. I snapped myself out of thought, shaking my head. I refuse to let myself grow attached to a recruit. Wouldn't it just make things more difficult?


	4. conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're conflicted within yourself, and Morrison can tell. You run into the person you're terrified of, and Morrison begins to find out secrets you were supposed to keep.

[Reader's Point Of View]

I slipped my pants back on, the material stretching around my sore thighs. I glanced to my side, Dr.Ziegler was scurrying to get all of her papers together. She made me take multiple health examinations, including a pregnancy test. She stated that she wanted to make sure I wasn't being sexually abused, which I told her I wasn't. That wasn't a lie.  
Commander Morrison approached me, his face flushed red. Was it because he had seen me in my panties? Or maybe he was ashamed that I was one of his recruits. I'm weak, I'm not as strong as he'd trained me to be.

"Can I head back to my room?" I inquired, observing the way he looked at me.

He shook his head, crossing his arms,"No way. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we find out who's doing this to you."

I frowned and crossed my arms,"I've got nowhere else to go, Sir," 

He lifted an eyebrow, his fingers rubbing through his tangled hair. He mumbles something, and his face flushes red.

"I-I didn't hear you, Sir," I informed him, anxiously breathing.

He cleared his throat,"I said you can always stay in my room. I-if you want to, but staying here with Doctor Ziegler is an option as well,"   
His face flushed red as he smiled at me. 

Lately, I don't know what's been going on. I felt safe around Commander Morrison. His warm smiles always seemed welcoming, and he never had an irritated tone in his voice when he talked to me. It also doesn't help that I can't stop thinking about earlier, when he covered my knuckles in kisses. It was warm, his lips were soft. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach came back as I recalled the events that occurred earlier.

"I-I'll stay in your room. I-if that's okay Sir," my eyes widened at what I had involuntarily said.

Did my brain really want to be with him that much? His face grew more pink as he smiled brightly. 

"You can stop addressing me as 'sir', you know," He chuckled.

My cheeks flushed red as I apologized,"Sorry Sir-err-Commander?" 

I questioned, not knowing what he wanted to be addressed as. He must've thought it was funny, as he let out a small laugh. His face lit up as he looked at me, he seemed happy.

"Commander's better than Sir..." he mumbled, turning around,"To my room it is, then?"

I let out a small 'mhm' and began to follow him. I admired the way his black shirt fit him so well, I could see all his muscles. His blonde hair was lightly tossed to the side, a bit tangled. I thought it was cute how he'd always run his fingers through it, like he wanted to make sure it was okay. My thoughts were interrupted as a stiff hand harshly grabbed my shoulder. I winced, making a whining sound as I turned. It was him. 

"[Y/N]! I've been looking for you all day, love," He smiled, squeezing me into a hug.

My eyes began to fog as they got teary, my whole body hurt where he was squeezing me. He knew it too. I knew his smile was bullshit, he was probably pissed at me. Commander turned around, his eyebrows lifting as he saw I was being squeezed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head and whimpered. He must have got the message, as he stepped back, watching. He looked mad.

"Let's go back to your room, love. I need to tell you something. Important." He said through grit teeth, staring at me.

"A-actually," I swallowed, pushing him off of me,"C-Commander Morrison was just about to show me something. I-I'll be in my room later, is that okay?" 

I stared into his eyes; a glaze of hatred covered them. He was mad about something, what though, I couldn't tell.

"But honey, it's urgent. Very. Very. Urgent." He grit his teeth at me.

I winced,"I-I'll be in my room in ten, o-okay?" 

He nodded at me, his wicked smile widening,"Great, love. See you there." 

He stomped off, his footsteps loud and menacing. I glanced up, my eyes still full of tears. Commander's eyes seemed to burn into mine, but not with hatred. Was it concern?   
Involuntarily, I walked towards him, my feet carrying me at a quick pace. He turned around and began to walk again. But this time, his hands were clenched into fists, and he held them down by his sides. We entered his room, the sun lighting it up. His whole ceiling was glass, the sun casting a pink hue upon his possessions. Thoughts of what occurred earlier left my mind, my eyes amazed at what I saw.

"It's him." I heard as his door was slammed shut.


	5. getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrison takes you back to his room, which gives you, and him, some time to reflect on things. He doesn't take a liking to your lover, and wants to do something about the abuse situation.

[Commander Morrison's Point Of View]

I clenched my fists, my fingernails on the verge of stabbing into my skin. She didn't say anything, instead she stood at the foot of my bed, anxiously.

"I'm not mad- I mean, how could I be? Just- it was him? And you didn't say anything?" My voice was dry, I was pissed.

She stood still, her eyes watering once again. I hadn't meant to make her cry, in fact, that was the opposite of what I wanted to do. 

"I'm sorry-" I started, but I was interrupted.

She ran forward, her arms wrapping gently around me as she buried her face in my chest. She was silently sobbing, her body shaking as she took a breath. I was astonished due to the fact that she had never done this to me. Nonetheless, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my chest.

A frail whisper entered my ears as she gripped me tighter,"Please don't let him hurt me."

My throat retained a lump at this point, she was asking me a favor. She had waited until we were alone to open up. Does she trust me?

"Never again." I replied hoarsely. 

She was the first to break the hug, pulling backward and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be breaking down in front of you. Especially considering you're my c-commander-" she stumbled over words, her eyes pouring an ocean.

My chest seemed to ache as I heard her stutter. Was it out of fear?

"Don't be sorry. Sadness is an emotion we all experience," I tried my best to calm her, looking into her soft eyes.

Once again she enclosed me in a hug, this one more tight than the other. No questions asked, I wrapped my arms around her once more, but this time, I gently rocked her back and forth.

"C-Commander, it's-" she started, and I winced.

I don't know why it hurt so bad, being called Commander by a soldier. Isn't that what my recruits are supposed to call me? But she was different. I have to admit that to myself.   
"Just call me Jack," I murmured as I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Jack," She corrected herself,"It's more than- than just sadness. It's fear," 

Those words broke my heart. Nobody should feel fear while they're staying at Overwatch Headquarters. We're a safe organization with a guarded facility. All of it was in vain though, due to the people inside of the organization. 

"Do you-" I paused, not sure what to say,"Want to go in depth about it?"

She simply shook her head, a silent answer. I unwrapped my arms, stepping back. 

"I'm going to shower before I go to sleep. Is that okay with you?" I inquired.

I didn't want to leave her alone after she had admitted this to me. But I needed time to think as well. She nodded her head, wiping her flushed cheeks. Involuntarily, my hand extended outward, stroking her cheek gently. I told myself it was because I wanted to help her eradicate her tears. But I know it was a lie.

-

I stepped into the shower, the hot water running down my body. I drenched my hair, then cleared my face. Was I ready to admit to myself that I had feelings for a recruit? Especially at a time like this? She was vulnerable, weak. If I were to tell her, she'd think I'm trying to take advantage of her. I'd never do such a thing. Why do I like her? At first, her beauty was breath taking. The moment I laid my eyes on that recruit, my heart rate increased. Hearing her laugh was rare, but it'd always make me smile. Her smiles were the ways that my days were made.

Had I moved too fast? Had I messed up earlier today, in my office? I shouldn't have kissed her knuckles. I couldn't help myself, though. They were bruised and scarred. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to make her feel anything but pain and fear. So I became submissive and made her feel something else. A good feeling, I hope. Never before had I caved for a woman. I had never broken my character as a strong commander and sprinkled gentle kisses across a woman's knuckles. Never had I had inner altercations with myself about my feelings toward a woman. 

I got out and dried myself off, slipping on some Overwatch pajama pants and a black, form-fitting t-shirt. I opened my bathroom door, steam rolling to the ceiling. My eyes glanced around the room, had I left her alone for too long? My question was answered with a silent 'no' as I noticed her on my bed. She lay there, asleep, under my blankets. I gently walked forward, observing her. I'm not sure why I stared at her, she was hypnotizing. Her rose cheeks reminded me of a warm summer day, a fresh glass of lemonade. A feeling you get while running around outside with your siblings. Her pouty lips were anything but dry, filling her face gracefully. She was hugging tight onto a pillow of mine.   
I shrugged and chuckled, she had my favorite pillow. It didn't bother me for some reason. 

I slipped behind her in my bed, turning my lights off. The light from the moon illuminated her skin figure in my bed. Never had I thought I'd see [Y/N] laying in my bed. I gracefully wrapped an arm around her, careful to avoid her shoulders and forearms. I frowned as I remembered her bruises and scars. Those images faded as the lovely smell of lilacs entered my nose. I buried my face in her hair, pulling the blankets over both of us. I hope she felt she was safe with me, in my room. I was going to protect her, no matter what.


	6. it's not wrong...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out whether or not Jack has feelings for you, and you hope this doesn't make it awkward. He has to leave for a bit, but curiosity gets the best of you.

[Reader's Point Of View]

Dim sunlight cascaded onto the ground, as the gentle smell of lavender filled my nose. My eyes fluttered open, and my sight was bombarded with Jack's face. I'm still confused as to why he wanted me to call him Jack, but I shrug it off for now. His eyes are lightly shut, and a blush is spread across his face. His blonde hair is tussled, and rests across his forehead. I smiled to myself as I continued to observe him. My thoughts are suddenly filled with the aggression I'd experienced a few nights ago. The thoughts won't leave me alone, I don't understand why. I cling myself closer to Jack, his warmth spreading through me and comforting me. I inhale his scent, the smell of lavender. I began to let my eyes wander over his strong jawline, and prominent cheek bones. Out of nowhere, his eyelids gently flutter open.

He roughly spoke, his voice raspy,"You okay? You're gripping me awfully tight..."

I nodded slowly, trying to collect my thoughts,"I'm okay. S-sorry I was staring..." I stuttered, embarrassed.

"I wouldn't have noticed had you not said anything," he chuckled,"but I don't mind."

I slowly released my grip, gently throwing the blankets off of me. My gaze shifted toward the ceiling, a cold chill running down my spine. How was I going to deal with him today? Last night I'd told him that I'd be in my room, yet I followed Jack to his. I could've gone back, or snuck to my room while Jack was in the shower. Why I hadn't, I don't know. I trusted Jack, why wouldn't I? He was the commander of a great organization, and he'd offered me a place to sleep.

A static blur interrupted my thoughts, the voice of Commander Reyes entering my ears,"Commander Morrison, we need you in the investigation room. We've got him here."

I turned to my side, my eyes going wide as I stared at Jack. Who did they have?

"Relax," he huffed as he gently lay a hand on my stomach,"He's not going to hurt you anymore." 

I paid no attention to his words, his hand distracting me. Why was I feeling like this? The contact of his hand on my clothed stomach sent tingles through my body, my heart beating fast. His warm touch spread through me continuously as I shook my head.

I questioned him,"Y-you're not going to hurt him are you?" 

He shook his head, sitting up,"We're not, although we're obliged to. We have evidence that he's hurt you. We'll only hurt him if it's necessary." 

I sat up alongside him, running my fingers through my hair. It was a mess, as was I. Commander Morrison climbed over me, stepping out of bed. My body tensed as his passed over mine, my senses sharpening within a second. What was going on?

He coughed, clearing his throat,"Although I want to stay, Reyes and Amari need me. Will you be okay?" 

I shrugged, standing out of his bed.

I began making his bed, involuntarily speaking,"Can I-can I come?" 

I gasped, surprised by my words. Why would I want to go? To watch? To hear why he'd hurt me? 

He pulled his shirt over his head, shrugging,"I don't see why not."

I continued to make his bed, glancing over in his direction every now and then. His toned abs stood out as I glanced his way, my mouth hanging open. He grabbed his signature black t-shirt from his dresser, throwing it on.

"Staring again? Tsk tsk," he chuckled at me.

I hadn't realized it, but I'd slightly turned, and was staring straight at him. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I spoke.

"Sorry! I-I won't do it again," I stuttered.

His warm hand delicately rest on my shoulder as he spoke,"Relax, I was joking,"

I giggled a bit, turning to look him in the eyes. 

He raised an eyebrow, laughing softly,"At least tell me you liked what you were staring at,"

I nodded my head, I don't think my face could've gotten more red,"I did, honestly,"

In a matter of seconds, his face was inches from mine. I wasn't used to this, someone towering over me, but not menacingly. It felt warm, like sunshine. His soft lips clasped onto mine, his eyes fluttering closed. To my surprise, I kissed him back. Had I been craving this? They were just as I'd imagined. Soft, and delicate. He wasn't aggressive, he seemed more timid, yet assertive. A small hum escaped his mouth as he brought his hands up, gently running his fingers down my jawline. I must've let out a slight gasp, as he stopped kissing me and chuckled. He gently pulled back, his hands still caressing my jawline. I muttered something quietly to him, hoping he'd hear.

"Hm?" He chuckled, his ocean eyes gazing into mine.

I blushed, my arms wrapping around his neck,"C-can we do that again?" 

He nodded his head, I could see a hint of pink rushing to his cheeks. He chuckled as he slowly kissed me again, gently running his tongue across my bottom lip. 

A static sounded again,"Morrison. We need you. Now." 

He gently pulled back, his face still hovering inches from mine.

"Sorry, our time seems to be cut short. You should probably get ready if you're still planning on coming," he chuckled.

I nodded, still shocked. Why had I kissed him back? I wish I didn't know why, it felt wrong. But he was so much nicer. Warm, a soft feeling.   
He turned to throw on his trench coat, and ran his fingers through his hair. What a bad habit.


	7. gentle kisses in the hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack agrees to bring you to the interrogation, yet you're interrupted in the hallway by your own thoughts. Impulsive decisions are made, good and bad.

[Commander Morrison's Point Of View]

I shut my bedroom door behind her, letting her walk ahead of me. I eyed her posture, a feeling of guilt building up in my chest. She still walked cowardly, as if she were a small child. She glanced around, crossing her arms in front of her. Her feet abruptly stopped, and she stood there. Frantic, I ran up to her, not sure if something was wrong. 

I inquired as I stepped forward,"[Y/N]?"

My eyes scanned her blank face,"I...I realized I don't know the way to the interrogation room..." she paused, her face seemingly turning pale,"I'm sorry I went ahead of you, I won't d-"

"There's nothing to apologize for," I gently set my hand on her shoulder, not wanting to push down on her bruises.

She turned her head toward me, nodding. I smiled at her, the color in her face was returning. It broke my heart to listen to her talk like that. She was so used to being yelled at that she had developed a habit of naturally apologizing after everything she did. When the color fled from her face, my heart dropped. It was as if she thought I was going to hurt her for going ahead of me. Was she afraid of me? Did she think I would behave the same way? 

I took a deep breath in, the air spreading through my lungs,"You don't ever have to apologize to me. For anything, okay?"

A faint blush spread across her face as she looked toward me and gently whispered,"Y-You're still my Commander, you know. Apologizing is acceptable at the least-"

I didn't want to interrupt her, I wanted to listen to what she had to say. But I had to let her know that she needn't fear me.

"Listen. From a Commander's viewpoint, apologizing is acceptable. But I'm saying this as Jack, not Commander Morrison. You don't have to apologize to me," I exhaled.

She stood still for a second, I could tell she was scanning my body. Had I said something wrong? As my thoughts wondered, I felt a slight tug around me. She had leaned in to give me another hug. I slipped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. She sat still, her arms tightly wrapped around me. I enjoyed moments like these, her little outbursts of emotion. They brought a smile to my face. 

"We should probably get going, Reyes said-" I started in vain, being interrupted.

"W-wait, Jack!" She whispered.

Looking into her eyes, I could see doubt, maybe even fear. What was she afraid of? I told her he couldn't hurt her any longer. To my surprise, she brought herself forward, connecting her lips with mine. My eyes went wide as hers shut. Was this what she was afraid of? Asserting herself? I slipped my tongue into her mouth, letting out a quiet groan as my hands slid down her back. I was going to reward her for asserting herself. I needed to make her feel safe when she gave her opinion, or made her own decisions. I gently edged my way to the side of her mouth, sprinkling kisses down to her neck. The soft skin of her neck lay just beneath my lips as I let out a quiet growl. I knew we shouldn't be showing affection outside of my quarters, but I couldn't help myself. She's amazing, breathtaking. I can hardly ever wait to hear her voice, let alone kiss her. I gently sucked on her neck, a slight whimper escaping her mouth.

"J-Jack-" she began.

I gently nipped at her neck continuously, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I don't know why, or how, but it felt as if it were my job to let her know how amazing she was. And I had planned to do just that, had it not been for the interruption.

"Damn it Morrison, get your ass down here." Reyes, again.

I gently pulled back, observing the shade of red her face had turned. She smiled once more, reaching down to grip my hand. Her soft, frail hands felt warm, as she wrapped her fingers in mine. We began to walk side by side, our hands clasped in one another's. Our hands remained clasped as we walked, and it all hit me at once. I was holding hands with [Y/N], solely for the reason of affection. Not for mission purposes, or training reasons. I can't mess this up, I don't want to. 

-

We entered the interrogation room, unclamping our hands. His face formed a scowl as his eyes darted up to her, a sense of anger clouding them.

"What happened to meeting me in your room?" He strained through grit teeth, sweat bearing down his forehead.

She stared at me nervously, her face growing pale. I wanted to show her that she was safe now, and having to interrogate this asshole didn't help much. Ignoring his question, she began to walk closer to me, her eyes no longer filled with the same happiness they had been minutes ago. I gently grabbed her shoulders with ease, trying my hardest not to push down too hard. I turned her toward me, her back now facing the interrogation table. I shook my head as a shiver ran down my spine. Nobody should ever have to experience what she had. 

I carefully whispered,"He can't hurt you anymore, remember?" 

She slowly nodded her head, a stifled cough escaping her throat.

I heard Reyes begin speaking as I reassured her,"She doesn't have to answer any of your questions."

My fingers ran through my hair as I turned back around, carrying myself toward the table. Gabriel stood to the left of him, Captain Amari to the right. I could tell Gabe was frustrated, but I couldn't quite figure out what Ana was feeling.

Gabriel glanced in my direction, spitting out,"We could have started sooner, had someone got here earlier." 

I shook my head, immediately feeling defensive. Why was I feeling like this? 

I cursed myself for allowing him to talk down to me, yet I decided to keep it professional,"I sincerely apologize, Gabriel,"

This was going to be a long interrogation.


	8. Hard feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your ex-lover confronts you during the interrogation, even though he isn't supposed to. You stand up for yourself without hesitation, because you believe you're safe now. You find out that what you said might not've been the best.

[Reader's Point Of View]

I stood in the corner, goosebumps making their way up my arms. As soon as I entered the room, the atmosphere grew colder, and in my mind, I knew why. But I wasn't going to admit it to myself. Jack tells me that I'm safe, and I believe him, yet the thought of being hurt again still lingers in the back of my mind. I had been standing still for what I assumed to be an hour, before I was caught off guard by yelling. I looked in the direction of Jack, my eyes running over him. He had taken his coat off, a while ago I presume, as I didn't see him do it. His black shirt gently tugged at his body, his muscles able to be seen through the thin material. The back of his neck was red, and covered in sweat. It wasn't until then had I noticed what they were yelling about.

Jack's strained voice entered my ears,"Then why the hell did you put your hands on her?!" 

He replied, a hint of sorrow in his voice,"I didn't need a reason, nor do I still. Your significant other is supposed to be there for you-"

Jack interrupted him, the volume of his voice louder this time,"If 'being there for you' means you're able to torture her for hours on end without punishment, our definitions are VERY different," 

Jack turned to face me, and the image of him then will never leave my brain. His face was stained red, and it looked as if tears were threatening their way out of him. His blonde hair was no longer gently resting on his head, but was clinging to his forehead, due to how much he was sweating. I'd never seen Jack this mad. At this sight, tears burned down my face as my throat ran dry. 

"How would you know, asshole? You're not close to her. For all you know-"

Jack quickly turned on his heels, his clenched fist making contact with my boyfriend's cheek. No, he's not my boyfriend. If I'm safe, like Jack says, I don't have to pretend anymore.   
I heard a chair being pulled out, then Commander Reyes shouting.

"Jack, that's enough, he-"

"No! It doesn't amount to the pain he put her through. Do you not understand, Gabriel? He tied her up, and would torture her for hours! For days, and we had no fucking idea! How fucking great is our facility now because of this asshole? Do you know how fucked up someone has to be to hurt someone as amazing as her?" He inhaled.

My breathing hitched as I realized Commander Morrison had just cursed. I'd only ever heard him curse once, when he'd lost someone. Was he really that hurt about this? About me? It's my problem, why should he be worried? Commander Reyes glanced at Captain Amari, they were both simultaneously speechless.

"Look how pathetic you are. Letting a rank higher than you do all the talking," His dark eyes lingered over me, a smirk forming across his face,"quiet as always, right? Let's play the quiet, shy card so we don't get in trouble,"

I stood silent, realizing he was talking to me. Was I ready internally for this? Im able to say anything I wish to the man who'd beaten me countless times, yet I was still afraid. Would I say something wrong? Was I even allowed to speak? Before I could think, my feet instinctively carried me toward the table at a quick pace.

"J-just because I've been standing here silently doesn't mean I don't have things to say," I could feel my body shaking as my voice rose.

Commander Reyes and Amari both took multiple paces back, observing me. Was I doing something wrong? I glanced to my side, eyeing Jack. Was he going to be upset with me? Had I interrupted?

"Listen to that. Your stupid stutter you do when you're scared. Why're you still scared, hm? Because you know I still have control over you-"

"You asshole!" I screamed, my lungs burning,"Th-The only reason I stuttered when I'm scared is because I'm-I'm afraid that I'm going to get hit, or beaten for saying what I want to! Because if I told you I was scared of you, y-you'd beat me until I couldn't stand!"

I inhaled, nervously glancing around. My mindset had sunk back to where it once was, as I realized everyone was staring at me. Commander Reyes and Amari stood behind the interrogation table, their mouths open ajar. I turned my head, a cold shiver passing over me. I don't know why my first instinct was to look for Jack. It should have been to observe how my boyfriend-rather my abuser had responded to me. But I needed to see Jack. I needed his reassurance. 

I caught his eyes on me, scanning my mannerisms. My eyes started to tear up as I realized he was wide-eyed. I had fucked up. I turned on my heels, carrying myself out of the interrogation room as quickly as I could. I kept running, to wherever I would carry myself. I pushed my way into Jack's room, locking the door behind me. I collapsed onto his bed, tears staining my face. My breathing became irregular as I couldn't stop thinking about what I had said. To calm myself, I clutched one of Jack's pillows, pulling it closer to me. It seemed as if I had lay there forever in tears, clinging to his pillow. I inhaled his scent, my mind slowing down, as well as my breathing. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to focus on other things. Jack's scent seemed to calm me, as my breathing steadied quickly. I don't want to settle with having just Jack's scent. Do I want Jack?


	9. So close, yet so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes serious mentions of self harm, suicide, and abuse. I suggest you just skim over the chapter if you're sensetive to that kind of stuff.

[Commander Morrison's Point Of View]

I felt Gabriel's hand tense over my shoulder as he pulled me backward. I inhaled sharply, the cold air stinging my lungs. The tears that stained my cheeks left my face cold, and my eyes glazed.

Gabriel's voice was stern as he tightened his grip on my shoulder,"That's enough, Jack. Look at him," 

He was right. I had broken her boyfriend's nose, and shattered his dignity. A trail of blood seeped it's way down his face, his eyes now sunk back into their sockets. I had beaten him senseless, without taking into account the discipline I would receive. 

"I need to go see if [Y/N] is alright." I inhaled, thinking of an excuse,"If we're going to exile him from Overwatch, we'll need her to be in good mental condition in order for her to fill out the papers." I glanced around, hoping the excuse would work.

Gabriel seemed to be annoyed with me, as he had already turned around to check the condition of [Y/N]'s abuser. He dismissively waved his hand at me, bending down to clean off his face. Ana shrugged as she nodded her head, letting me know it was okay. Before I left the interrogation room, I turned to the sink, splashing the cold water over my bloodied hands. I silently shamed myself for my inner altercations, drying off my hands. I turned around, scanning him. His eyes sulkingly looked up at me, his brows furrowing in anger. How bad I wanted to beat him until he bled out, until he was screaming in agony. Until he felt like he made [Y/N] feel. All of this ran through my mind in vain, though. Because as I left, I simply looked directly at him, mouthing 'fuck you.' Then made my way out of the interrogation room.

-

My hand gently wrapped around my door handle, turning and pushing. But it didn't open. I pushed my ear against the door, the cold metal sending shivers down my spine. Gentle sobs entered my ears, and my eyes went wide. 

"[Y/N]?" I inquired before trying the handle again.

I began to grow panicked as she continued to sob, ignoring me. I knocked on the door frantically.

I froze as I heard her shout,"S-stop! Stop!" 

I tried my best to lack any hurtful tones in my voice,"It's Jack, [Y/N]. You can let me in," 

"This wouldn't be happening if I had gone through with it. I'm sorry Jack-" her voice quivered as she sobbed.

"Sorry for what? You've got nothing to be sorry for. Remember what I said? Don't apologize, I-"

I was interrupted as she shouted,"I'm apologizing for letting go."

My mind went racing, thinking of the worst possible scenarios. My chest grew heavy as my eyes began to spill an ocean. What had this man done to her to make her feel this horrible? I threw my body against the door, accumulating strength as I ran forward. The door shattered within contact, pieces of glass and wood scattering across my room. 

A shriek entered my ears as I struggled to pace myself,"Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

I turned to my left, and my heart sank. [Y/N] sat on my bed, a knife in her hands. Her eyes were closely examining the knife as she gripped it tightly, her eyes pouring. My feet carried me forward, resulting in [Y/N] clutching the knife tighter and shrinking backward. Did she not realize who I was? Is that why she thought I was going to hurt her?

"It's Jack!"

Her breathing seemed to slow as she slowly looked up at me. I know damn well this image will forever haunt me. She was sobbing, a knife clutched to her chest. Her knees were tucked under her, her arms trembling. Her eyes seemed to tremble with the rest of her body, sorrow and confusion hidden in them. Her hands slowly released the knife as it fell to the floor, a loud smack being heard. Without realizing it, I had jumped into the bed beside her, my arms immediately wrapping around her. I began to cry alongside her, although I'm not sure why. Was it because I could have lost her? Or because she thought I would hurt her? She turned to me, burying her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize." I interrupted her sternly.

This wasn't her fault in any way. This was that bastard's fault. I continued to embrace her, gently rocking back and forth. She fell silent when I did this, her arms wrapping around me. She pulled back, gazing at me. And I couldn't help myself.I dove forward, connecting my lips with hers. The taste of salty tears entered my mouth as I kissed her, yet I didn't mind. She didn't seem to mind either, as she kissed me back. This kiss wasn't sexual, nor was it a casual everyday kiss. This was because I cared for her. I loved her, and she knew that.


	10. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain what you can to Jack, and get an intense flashback. You make a promise, and you know you can keep this one. Once again, this chapter contains heavy material such as suicide, abuse, and self harm. I suggest you skim over this chapter if you're sensitive to things like that.

[Reader's Point Of View]

I pulled backward, locking eyes with Jack. His eyes clouded with a hint of pain as another tear escaped his eye. He gently brushed his thumb across my cheek, back and forth multiple times as he continued to cry. I sat still, scared of ruining this moment. 

He was the first to break the silence, his voice dry as he spoke,"Why..?" 

I shook my head, not having a clear answer to his question. I didn't know what to say, how could I? It's not as if I could describe all the restless nights I'm put through. It's not like I could tell him how I felt that every living moment I experienced felt like a burden. He seemed to collapse onto me, throwing his arms around me as he leaned over my shoulder. His grip tightened as I began to embrace him. It was like if he let go, I would be gone forever. I would float away. His warmth spread through me as he continued embracing me.

He spoke again, his voice more dry this time,"I can't lose you."

I gently shook my head, taking my time to pick out the words I would use. 

•••  
Flashback  
•••  
I lashed out as tears flooded my eyes, due to the fact that my wrists were tied up. My throat burned as I attempted to scream, only in vain. My mouth was taped shut, the sticky material restricting me from making any noise. My thighs retained dark purple bruises, the flesh underneath them sensitive and sore. He smacked me again for trying to scream, my cheek stinging worse than it had the last time. I wondered if it had bruised, trying to think about it to get my mind off of him. Though I couldn't, as his knuckles came in contact with my cheek bone. I screamed out again, my eyes pouring an ocean of liquid. Why was he doing this to me? What had I done this time?

It's as if he could read my mind," I saw you fucking flirting with Commander Morrison. Are you fucking stupid?"

He lashed out again, his knuckles making harsh contact with my nose. I sat silently, continuing to sob as he used me. How had I flirted with Commander Morrison? I had smiled and waved at him, was that it? He's right, maybe I was. That wasn't okay of me.

"I can't fucking believe you!" He spit in my face as I squinted my eyes shut," I need to go cool down before I hurt you. If you're not exactly where you are now when I come back, I'm beating your ass." He simply stated, as if it were a normal thing to say.

For him, it was. It was many nights that he'd say this. He would go out, hook up with another girl, then come back to my room and drunkenly hit me. And I was to stay here all night, with nothing to do rather than contemplate whether this life was worth living or not. Was it really worth it, to stay alive only to suffer? Sure, i'm apart of Overwatch, but what else have I got? I come back to my room every night to be treated the same way, beaten and tortured, like I'm a doll able to be played with. It really isn't worth it, is it? I'm sure Jamison and Mako won't miss me. They're about the only people that would notice. I looked behind me, my eyes stinging as they came in contact with the light from the lamp I was tied to. I felt a small tear fall down the crease of my eye, stinging my cut cheek as it slowly cascaded down the side of my face. I tugged my wrists forward, only resulting in the rope that bound them tightening. The pain didn't bother me anymore, I'm not sure why. Had I become immune to it? No, I was too focused on something else.  
How to leave. I then see a flash of colors, followed by my screaming face as the lamp collapsed onto me. More flashes, then I see glass shards surrounding my body. I could have ended it right there, at that moment. Why had I kept going? 

••  
End of Flashback  
••

I spoke softly, quietly,"Y-you won't. I promise."

I often make promises that I can't keep, yet I feel like this one is possible. Jack was so inviting, he was someone to look up to. Someone I can come to whenever I need assistance. Hell, who am I kidding? I'd had a small portion of feelings for Jack ever since he introduced me to the team. Yet I never did admit it to myself, because I told myself that was inappropriate, so instead, I found someone else. Someone else that I thought loved me, only he didn't. I was his play toy, nothing more. He didn't love me. Never will he get the chance to hurt me again, thanks to Jack. I owe my life to Jack, quite frankly. We had sat in an embrace for what seemed like hours, until he gently pulled me down onto the bed beside him. I gazed at him as he ran his thumbs under my eyes, I assumed it was to wipe off my makeup I had cried off. He pulled the blankets over me, then wrapped his arms around me once again. I didn't object, I instead moved closer to him, seemingly craving his warmth. I sleepily stared into his eyes, it was as if I could swim in his ocean eyes. My eyes forced themselves shut as I grew tired, my body warm due to Jack's heat. A warm feeling spread through my chest, a heavy feeling erupting deep within me. Was it right to feel like this? Or was I just a liability to Jack? Did he really care about me, or am I just another Overwatch soldier? I mentally slapped myself, trying my hardest not to deteriorate the thoughts floating through my head. Of course Jack cared about me, right? I'm laying in his bed, still alive somehow, with his arms clutching around me. I can't help but wonder if he actually cares about me or not.


	11. Sharing heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack accidentally wakes you up in the middle of the night. You ask him a question, and this escalate from there. This chapter contains NSFW content, so hide your screen from your co-workers or family, mmk?

[Commander Morrison's Point Of View]

A gentle breeze of cold air swept across my right arm, which was wrapped around [Y/N]. I gingerly pulled the covers over her arms, not wanting her to get cold. My chest seemed to ache as I remembered what she'd told me about how little sleep she gets, as my grip slightly tightened around her. I didn't want her waking up and not being able to fall back asleep. I sat up slowly, afraid that my weight would shift on the bed and wake her up. I brought my left hand up to her back, gently rubbing the thin shirt she was wearing. I winced as I felt how tense her muscles were. I gently began to massage her back, trying my best to work out the tense knots of muscle. What had made her so tense?  
Of course this was a stupid question, in which I already knew the answer to. If she was this tense while sleeping, how did she feel while conscious? I assume I moved to quickly, as she let out a quiet groan and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head, her hair gently resting on my pillow.

Without thinking, a jumble of words escaped my mouth,"Shit-I woke you didnt I?"

She simply shook her head, closing her eyes again.

Her voice was a soft song, flowing gently,"Not really. I wake myself up whenever I feel someone touching me. Because I-"

I interrupted her, laying my hand on hers,"I know. I apologize." I spoke, disappointed in myself.

We sat in silence for a period of time, before I clasped her hand in mine. I gently brought our hands up to my face, lifting hers barely. I drew a faint smile toward her as I brought her hand to my lips, gently spreading kisses across her knuckles. I needed her to know that she's safe now. That she didn't have to force herself awake at the slightest touch or sound. 

Her voice became raspy as she spoke my name,"Jack?"

I stopped, wrapping both of my hands around hers,"Hm?"

Her voice held a tint of question in it,"Is this wrong? You and I?" 

I paused for a moment, stopping to think. There were no Overwatch regulations stating that a subordinate and a commander weren't allowed to have personal connections. 

"It's not wrong in the rule book," I carefully chose my words, trying my best not to alarm her.

I could see her scanning my face, her gentle eyes observing my mannerisms,"What about in general? Aren't I disrupting Overwatch protocol? I'm not sure Commander Reyes would-"

I cut in as she mentioned Gabe, growing frustrated,"To be truthful, I'm not sure," I sighed, burying my face in my palms,"But the thought had never entered my mind. Because quite frankly, I don't care what Reyes or Amari think. I just don't want to mess this up."

She sat silently, her arm reaching toward me. She delicately grabbed onto my arm for support, and sat up. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They didn't hold the same glazed looked of fear they once had today, they rather looked relaxed. Her lips lifted into a smile as she abruptly kissed me, pulling backward almost immediately. I sat, staring at her, bewildered.

Her voice seemingly grew timid as she spoke,"I'm sorry, I impulsively kissed you, I should have asked-" 

I leaned myself forward, connecting my mouth with hers. She let out a quiet giggle as she loosely wrapped her arms around my neck, moving closer to me. I chuckled as I ran my left hand down her spine gently, my right hand gently stroking her jaw. She impulsively arched her back, leaning into me. I carefully lifted her hips, gently letting her down on top of me. I could feel heat radiating off of her as her cheeks grew rose. I gently ran my hand under her shirt, her skin now covered with goosebumps. My mind racing, I slowly crept my hand up her spine, finding my way to her bra strap. I gently pulled on it, a question aimlessly escaping my lips. I spoke quietly, detaching my lips from hers.

My eyes stared into hers as I examined her face, her cheeks glowing red,"You okay?"

She frantically nodded, pulling me back toward her, crashing her lips against mine. I chuckled as I unhooked her bra strap, the lingerie falling into her lap. I picked it up gingerly, tossing it behind me.

She giggled as I spoke,"Let's get you a bit more comfortable."

She nodded, pushing her hips into me. I smirked through the kiss, thrusting my hips up just enough to make her bounce off of my lap. She let out a quiet squeak, her face glowing red. I gently ran my fingertips down her back, deepening the kiss. I carried my left hand down toward her stomach, gently inching my way down her body as she let out quiet groans. Not wanting to alarm her, I gingerly tugged on her pants, breaking the kiss to scan her face for an answer. I wasn't going to push her to do anything if she had a feeling of doubt. Her face seemingly emitted a glow of red, her cheeks flushing a rose color. 

I spoke softly, making sure to hold eye contact with her,"You're okay with this?" I questioned.

She nodded, a hint of desperation flooding her voice,"Please, Jack,"

A small smile spread quickly across my lips as I gently pulled down the waist of her pants, carefully observing her exposed hips. Black and purple bruises were scattered across them. I stopped moving, my heart splitting in two. She had told Angela she wasn't being sexually abused, was that a lie?

I spoke softly, gently running my fingertips over the discolored skin,"[Y/N], what are these from?"

Her face fell expressionless as I questioned her,"They're not important," she quietly stated, her grip around me tightening.

I questioned her quietly,"Did you lie to Angela?" 

She shook her head, her voice now filled with an emotion I couldn't quite pick out,"No. He would j-just-"

My heart fell as I heard her stutter, a clear sign she was afraid. Without thinking, I dove my lips onto hers, hushing her.

"It's alright," I gingerly whispered as she loosened her grip around me,"you're still just as beautiful."

The words that escaped my mouth made her blush, though I felt bad. I told her she was beautiful, as if that was the only thing I payed attention to. I couldn't put it into words, couldn't tell her I admired so much about her. Couldn't tell her that I'm so grateful that I'm able to do what she's allowing me to do. She's opened herself up to me, and allowed me to see the parts of her nobody else could. And I'm going to thank her for that. She's not going to regret letting me get this close to her. My left hand had trailed it's way farther down, my right arm pulling her closer as I ran my fingertips over her already wet slit. She let out a quiet groan into my mouth, her cheeks burning up. I chuckled lightly, slowly inserting one finger into her. A gasp escaped her mouth as she tightened her grip on me, leaning over my shoulder. I gently began to pump my finger in and out, taking my time to feel how she tightened around me. I could feel my own cheeks growing flustered as I continued to suck gently on her sensitive skin. 

A small groan escaped her mouth,"J-Jack," 

I chuckled lightly, stopping the movement of my finger,"Hm?"

Her voice filled with distraught, she spoke,"N-no, don't stop,"

Instinctively, I began to drag my finger in and out of her again. Her breathing grew heavy as I gently prodded another finger into her, making sure to be gentle. Heat radiated off of her as she began to glow red, her eyes squeezed shut. Craving friction, she began to grind on my fingers, small whimpers escaping her. A small plea for more escaped her mouth as she continued grinding onto my fingers. I began to slide my fingers in with more force, assuming this is what she'd plead for.  
Like she read my mind, a moan escaped her mouth, letting me know this is what she wanted.

"Jack-" she quietly moaned, her face releasing a feeling of bliss.

My cheeks grew flustered as I sped up my pace,"I love the way you say my name," 

She opened her mouth to say something, getting interrupted as a moan escaped her mouth once again. She tightened around my fingers once again as I curled them into her, hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh god-" 

"You want more?" I whispered.

She simply nodded her head, indicating that she did. I began to add more force as I spread gentle kisses across her neck, earning a small groan from her. I'm so happy I get to see this side of her. Not only this side, as well. I'm glad I get to see her in general. 

She let out a small whimper, interrupting herself with a moan,"Jackie-" 

I chuckled as I began to kiss my way up to her ear. I usually don't like nicknames, they just never suit me. But hearing her moan a pet name for me has convinced me otherwise.  
I gently sucked on the side of her neck while curling my fingers inside of her. Feeling her tighten around me, I figured she was close. Speeding up, I pulled back, looking into her eyes, seeing she was gazing back at me. I smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her once more. She let out a gasp in my mouth as she came, wrapping her arms tightly around me. She pulled back, resting her head over my shoulder. I began to rub her back, trying to steady her breathing. It was then I could feel her fingertips tugging on my pants. I shook my head, chuckling quietly.

"You don't have to. I wanted to make you feel good. You deserve it." The words escaped my mouth before I had time to think.

She pulled back once more, her face a bright shade of red. I wonder how long it's been since she's felt like this. Safe, and happy. Abruptly, she leaned forward to kiss me, a whisper escaping her lips.

"Thank you." 

I smiled before laying down, and patting the space next to me. Her face still containing a smile, she lay down next to me, facing me. She truly is amazing.


	12. Tough decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to go to a mission debriefing, to which only positions of authority are allowed to attend. You stay in his room, and find it pleasantly surprising when Jamison shows up, and keeps you company. Jack is faced with a tough decision, and wants to talk to you about it over breakfast. But he can't find you.

[Commander Morrison's Point Of View]

"Morrison, we need you in Amari's quarters. She said something about a mission debriefing,"

I sat up slowly, responding to Gabe's message through the coms,"I'll be right there."

Glancing to my left, I saw that [Y/N] was still asleep, her arms wrapped around my waist. A light smile was spread across her face, her cheeks tinted pink. I smiled to myself as the thought of her being happy because of me entered my mind. I gently shook her side to side, speaking softly.

"[Y/N]?"

Her eyes fluttered open before she looked at me. It warmed my heart to see a look of happiness in her eyes, rather than fear. 

"Good morning," I smiled at her, holding my hand out to help her sit up.

She gingerly took my hand before sitting up, her cheeks flushing pink. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. 

"Thank you for last night..." she whispered, barely audible.

I could feel heat rush to my face before I wrapped my arms around her in return,"You're welcome,"

I adjusted and sat my chin on the top of her head, sighing. 

"I have to go to a mission debriefing in a bit. Will you be alright here on your own?" I spoke quietly, my voice scratchy.

I didn't want her to think I was underestimating her, but I wanted to make sure she was okay. 

She nodded her head and giggled,"I can handle things on my own, Jack."

I ran my hand up and down her back, smiling to myself,"I know." 

I sat there for a couple of moments, rubbing her back, before getting out of bed.

"How long will the debriefing be?" She questioned softly.

I shrugged before peeling my shirt off, and putting on a black one,"I'm not sure. I don't know who's involved, or what we're facing." 

I sighed as I threw on my overcoat, and walked over to my mirror. I could faintly see her behind me in the mirror, sitting on my bed with the blankets pulled up to her chest. Her face was red, and her eyes were set on me.

"What's got you all riled up?" I questioned playfully as I combed through my hair.

She was silent for a moment, then giggled,"You. You're just so..."

I continued combing my hair and smiled to myself, before I felt her arms suddenly wrap around me. 

"So perfect..." she trailed off as she nuzzled into my neck.

I chuckled lightly as I put my comb down, and turned to face her. It was endearing to say the least, hearing her praise me. Though I could see a hint of doubt in her eyes. I'm still not sure if she feels as if I'd hurt her, or if it's just a natural habit. Disregarding my thoughts, I wrapped my arms around her waist, smiling. I kissed her forehead before breaking the embrace, and walking over to my closet door. I eyed the tagged necklace that hung around the knob of the closet before putting it on, adjusting it and sighing. I really didn't wanna go to this thing, or leave [Y/N] alone. Though, work is work, and it needed to be done. I paced toward my door, resting my hand on the doorknob. A chill ran down my spine as visions of [Y/N] clutching the dangerous metal flashed through my mind. I caught my breath before turning to face her. She stood by my mirror, her face still flushed a gentle pink, as she watched me leave. Leaving a damn room shouldn't be this hard.

"I'll be in Amari's office if you need me, Alright? And-" I paused, taking a deep breath. 

Was saying the next part necessary? 

"Lock my door after I leave, okay?"

She only nodded quietly at me as she waved her hand back and forth, smiling at me. I flashed a smile at her before turning back around, exiting my room, and closing the door.   
I slowly carried myself down the hallway on full alert. Now that I was aware of a domestic abuse case in the base, how could I not pay extra attention to the various noises of the base throughout the day? A heavily accented voice interrupted my thoughts as I paced.

"Oy, Jack-err-Commanda' Morrison," Jamison yelled down the hall, trying his best to catch up to me.

I stopped walking, and turned to face him,"Hm?"

He stopped in front of me, leaning forward and panting. He held up one finger, telling me to wait. After a bit, he looked up, standing up now. Jamison was noticeably taller than I was, but it really didn't bother me to have recruits over my height. Though it made me glad they were on my side. 

"Wha's goin' on with [Y/N] and you, mate?" He questioned, inhaling deeply.

I spoke almost immediately,"What do you mean, Jamison?"

"Mate, I saw her go to ya room. And after the meetin' you and Reyes called, she was obviously Day dreamin' about somethin'."

I listened intently, wondering if I'd missed something. I could feel my cheeks tint pink as I spoke.

"She's staying in my room as of now so we have- a certain situation... under control." 

I decided not to comment about her daydreaming. I'm sure it wasn't of me anyways, she looked scared to death. 

"Sorry mate, was just wonderin'." He added before turning around, beginning to walk away.

"Jamison, wait," I called quickly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He turned toward me, a confused look on his face. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair before tilting his head.

"I know you and [Y/N] are close. Go to my room and give her some company please." 

I'm not sure why I thought of her being lonely. But that was the last thing I wanted. He only nodded before making his way toward my room. I sighed and began walking back to Amari's office.

_

I groaned as I rubbed my temples, focusing on what Amari was saying. 

"It's your call, Jack. You can send out as many as you want, if any at all. Either way, we can't just let those R-500's keep destroying civilization as it is."  
I sighed before closing my eyes and speaking sternly.

"I realize that, Amari. But do you realize how much fire power those things have? It'd take three soldiers to take one down, and imagine the health risks we'd be taking. Not to mention the fact that half of our soldiers are untrained right now."

She tilted her head as she adjusted her jacket, staring at me and blinking slowly.

"I thought you discussed that in the most recent meeting you held?"

Gabe cut in sarcastically,"-oh please, Amari. You know half of those soldiers can't put together any of what Jack said during that meeting. Between the normality of them not paying attention, and the abuse situation we mentioned, they were all on edge and tired as hell. Why the hell was the meeting over breakfast anyway?"

I opened my eyes and stared sternly at him, gritting my teeth.

"A breakfast meeting was the only way we could've discussed what I wanted to during that meeting, in that time frame. We had tutoring and training the rest of the day."

Gabe spoke again, rolling his eyes,"but you're not saying the fact that they don't pay attention is false."

"Boys, really?" Amari cut in, annoyed,"can we please get back to addressing these omnics? Civilization and safety are our main priorities right now. If not all of our soldiers are trained, then send the most useful ones."

Ignoring Gabe, I nodded and looked back at her, before stretching out my forearms.

"I think that's what I might have to do." I sighed before looking down at the small hologram on the table in front of me.

I eyed the way the R-500 model spun around slowly. These things were dangerous, far more dangerous than the average bastion bot.  
Gabe spoke loudly, standing up and face palming.

"We've been at this for three hours, Amari. Let him think about it. Also, I'm hungry as hell." 

Ana shook her head before speaking,"I guess we can take a break. Meet back here at fourteen-hundred hours to discuss the matter." 

She turned to me, looking me up and down sternly,"It's all up to you, Jack. They're your troops."

I nodded as she stood up and left the room. Gabe left soon after, shutting the door gently behind him. I sat at the table with my hands crossed, staring at the R-500 model.   
If I sent recruits and soldiers out, I'd run a high risk of losing them, but we'd get the job done. Those troops were my best friends, and still are. I don't want to lose them.  
On the contrary, if I don't send any out, the bots will continue to attack modern civilization, and make it a living hell for civilians. And that would defeat the whole purpose of Overwatch. I sighed before laying my face flat on the table, exhaling loudly. I can't just sit here and watch them overtake civilization. I'd have to send my strongest recruits. But what if I lost them? My thoughts were interrupted as my stomach rumbled quietly. I stood up and pushed my chair in, before checking my watch. 1100 hours. I figured I might as well get breakfast, and see if I could talk to [Y/N]. I walked out of the room, making my way toward one of the breakfast stands inside of the base. I got a bagel with cream cheese, figuring I could give the other half to [Y/N], seeing as she hadn't eaten breakfast.

_

I knocked on my door quietly, waiting to see her bright face open the door. But nobody answered. My heart dropped as I unlocked the door, walking in quickly. I scanned the room, confused. She wasn't here. Though I did tell Jamison to come visit her. Maybe she was out getting breakfast with him. To be quite honest, the thought didn't bother me. I knew Jamison and [Y/N] were close from the start. He'd shown her her room, and helped her move in. She'd even stayed in his and Mako's room once or twice. But I didn't doubt the fact that she had feelings for me, and not Jamison. Still, I was disappointed. I wanted to enjoy a nice breakfast with her while I could. I sighed before sitting on my bed, taking a bite out of the bagel. Her aroma still lingered in the room, slowly entering my nose. I took a deep breath in before sighing. If I were to send troops in, who would it be?  
I know I wouldn't send [Y/N]. I had to keep her safe. But I can't keep her from her job, can I? She'd be extremely useful with her agility and knowledge on omnics. I turned, ready to ask her, to only be met with the empty other half of my bed. I sighed before finishing my bagel, and burying my eyes in my hands. Sure, being commander had its perks. But the stress sure as hell contrasted with it.


	13. Relentless thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison takes you out around the base, and you ask to get breakfast. He agrees, and you tell him lots of personal information. He leads you to a place where you and him just hang out, and you start to enjoy yourself a bit. But you can't escape the dark thoughts that linger in the corners of your mind.

[Reader's Point Of View]

I giggled slightly as Jamison finished his joke, and continued walking through the base.

"So, mate. Was' goin' on with you an' Jack?" He winked at me, before opening a large door for me, letting me step through. 

I felt myself blush a bit before I continued walking, and looked over at him. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting clueless.

His experssion read irritated as he facepalmed,"Morrison asked the same thing..."

I chuckled quietly, making Jamison look down at me.

"See? Ya' laughin' mate. Somethin's definitely goin' on," He suggested, continuing to walk by my side down the hall.

I took in a deep breath before sighing,"I'll tell you. Only if we get breakfast, though,"

I gently elbowed him and raised my eyebrows, trying to convince him to have breakfast with me. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Whaddya want?" He asked as we turned a corner, making our way to the crowded breakfast area.

I glanced around, growing more nervous as I spotted Commander Reyes, and Captain Amari. Didn't they have a mission debreifing with Jack? He wouldn't lie to me, right?

"[Y/N], relax, mate. Ya' shakin'..." Jamison whispered to me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I went to flinch, ready for my shoulders to sting in pain, but they didn't. It was...strange. Not feeling pain when someone touched me.

"Sorry," I sighed, before pointing to a nearby stand,"I'll just get a bagel. You wanna split one?"

He nodded and led me to the stand, ordering for me. It was nice having someone that understood that I didn't like talking to others too much. I eyed Commander Reyes as Jamison ordered for me. Had he been the one that heard me screaming? Does he think less of me now, because i'm not as strong as I was trained to be? My thoughts were interrupted as Jamison handed me half of a bagel, and led me to a nearby table. He smiled readily at me, and nodded his head. I sighed, knowing he was waiting for me to start explaining.

"You know the whole...'domestic abuse' thing that was brought up in the last meeting?" I asked, looking down at the table as I took a bite out of my bagel. 

I didn't think it'd be this hard to tell him. Jamison was my best friend, how could I not tell him? He comforted me when I first arrived at the base, and he'd let me stay in his and Mako's room a couple of times, until I got used to the base. Jamison deserved to know. He nodded his head slowly as he tapped my shoe with his, making me look up at him. A wave of worry washed over his face as he nodded.

I lowered my voice, whispering to him,"I-it was me, and-"

He interrupted me, gently grabbing my arm,"Ya' didn't tell me? That meetin', when I put my arm around ya, i'm sorry, I-"

I interrupted him this time, hushing him as he spoke softly,"Jamison don't apologize. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it's taken care of now," I nodded at him, trying to get him to ease up.

He lowered his voice, but he looked angry,"Who was it, mate? I'll kick their ass, I swear-"

I bit my lip, not sure how to tell him. Would he get mad at me that i'd let it happen? That I didn't tell him? That i'd told him I was in love with a man, but it was a lie? 

Without thinking, I spoke softly,"I thought I loved him."

I refused to say his name. He didn't deserve to be spoken of again. I held back a cry as tears threatened to burn my eyes. Jamison stopped talking, and stared at me for a moment. He frowned, before taking another bite of his bagel.

"It's alright now, right mate? Ya' said it's taken care of. Don't cry, please.." he spoke softly, his voice on the verge of shaking.

I'd realized he'd never asked me something like this before. I wiped my eyes swiftly, before taking a bite out of my pastry.

"I'm not."

We sat in silence for a bit, my mind wandering. What had they done with him? Why did I still feel horrible? He was gone now, right? I knew that later, i'd ask Jack. Am I allowed to, though? Do I really want to know what happened?

We continued to sit in silence, before I decided to speak,"You wanted to know about Commander Morrison, right?" 

I crossed my fingers under the table, hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for changing the subject. He nodded at me and smiled, gathering himself. I explained that Jack had told me that I couldn't go back to my room, and things escalated from there. He seemed to enjoy my story telling, as he furiously ate away at his bagel, finishing it before I finished mine.

"It's not wrong, is it?" I asked him.

It was stupid of me to ask him, he probably didn't even know what I was referring to.

"Nah, mate. It's obvious he has the hots for ya', anyway," he chuckled, softly elbowing me from across the table.

I smiled as I spoke,"What?"

He rolled his eyes before helping me stand up, and walking to the exit by my side,"As soon as I brought ya' up, his face lit up like a christmas tree," he laughed to himself.

I could feel my own face growing red as I laughed,"Oh,"

It hit me then what he had said. Jamison had only said my name, and Jack got flustered. I wasn't used to that, obviously. It felt nice...to know that my name could make someone flustered. And Commander Morrison, out of all people? I keep forgetting to tell myself that this is different than last time. Jack promised he wouldn't hurt me, and he hadn't. I trusted him. And everytime I thought of him, i'd feel strange. Like my stomach was a bit upset, and it'd make me jittery. Hearing his name would probably make me flustered, too.  
Is this what love feels like?

My thoughts were interrupted as Jamison spoke again,"You seen 'em lately?"

I shook my head and continued to walk by his side, making our way to wherever he wanted to go next. He looked ahead after I shook my head, and continued walking.

-

Jamison's expression read excited as he opened the door to his quarters, letting me go inside first. I glanced around, nothing had changed much. His and Mako's beds were unmade, and various items were scattered throughout the floor. The TV was on, some kind of gaming device being plugged into it. There were two controllers, each one leading to a beanbag. I sighed and walked forward, slowly sitting down in one of the beanbags.

"Mako's at tha trainin' center. Figured ya'd like to play with me," He flashed a smiled before pressing 'A'.

I looked up slowly and realized the game that he had wanted to play was Mario Kart 64. I remember playing this on one of my first nights here at the base. Jamison, Mako and I all took turns, and we came to the conclusion that I was the best at the game. I found it quite ironic how the junkers, out of all people, were the friendliest toward me.  
The game started, and Jamison was as competitive as ever. I glanced at him quickly, noting how he stuck his tongue out when he was focusing. Yeah, Jamison was wierd. But he was my best friend, in fact, one of my only friends here at Overwatch. I didn't pay too much attention to the game, as I usually came in first or second anyways. Sitting here, playing the game was...strange.

A couple of days ago, I was sitting in my room, tied to a lamp pole. I was wondering if my life was even worth living. If it was worth it to go on. Now, here I sat, in Jamison and Mako's room, playing Mario Kart 64 with him. I was mostly content right now. Jack Morrison had feelings for me, for christ's sake. I wasn't forced to be tied up, and lay down on the ground for hours on end, wondering if I should end it right there. I got to walk around and get breakfast with Jamison this morning, without getting yelled at. It just felt...strange.

That much had really changed within the past couple of days. Saying this, though, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I can't just forget the hours of endless pain I was put through. Those images still haunt me when I try to sleep. Half of the time, I have to sit there with my eyes closed, and not fall asleep. His face always flashes through my mind, before I see a series of white flashes, and me screaming in pain.

And what about Jack? I'd never heard him curse before, with the exception of a death that occurred. He was crying during the interrogation, almost sobbing. Why did he like me so much? When it comes down to it, aren't I just a sad, used excuse for a person? Before Jack, i'd never felt the things i'm feeling now. I don't know if it's good or bad.

A thick australian accent entered my ears, and interrupted my thoughts,"Mate, ya' alright? Ya usually are more talkative when we play..."

I nodded and smiled at him, trying to focus on the game now.

"Yeah, sorry. Just kinda spaced out..." I reassured him, before passing him up.


	14. stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets tired of Gabriel, and decides to head back to his room. You meet him there, and see that he's stressed. You decide to do someting about that. This chapter contains NSFW content, so hide ur screen from relatives.

[Commander Morrison's point of view]

I sighed heavily as I gently ran my fingers over the covers where she'd slept the night before. I decided that I probably shouldn't discuss things like that with her anyway. Or should I? 

Sure, she wasn't of higher authority, but I knew she'd understand the stress that was put on me. If anyone, she would be the most understanding and willing to listen. I stood up and made my way toward the door, swiftly leaving my room and checking my watch. Almost 1400 hours. I slowly carried myself toward Amari's office, glancing around every now and then, and making sure I was intently listening to what was going on around the base. I heard a small giggle that made my heart jump as I passed Jamison's room, which made me stop walking momentarily. I paused for a moment, listening to the voice speak. It was soft, frail. It was her.

I could only hear a bit of what she said,"Jamison, I can teach you how to win..." 

I then heard him respond in an offended tone,"no way, mate. I'm gonna beat ya' this time."

I chuckled to myself as I started walking again, making my way to Amari's office. It was nice to know that she had other people to talk to, rather than just me. It was almost comforting, to know that she had other friends. Of course, I'd seen her and Jamison hang out before. But even after I assumed she'd told him about the domestic abuse, he'd stuck with her. A slightly accented voice interrupted my thoughts, insulting me.

"We've been talking to you tonto." Gabriel rolled his eyes before pointing to Ana, a neutral expression on her face.

"I apologize." I coughed, walking into her office, shutting the door behind me,"some of us have important decisions to make, Gabriel." I spit through my teeth, almost taunting him.

"Again, boys?" Ana's stressed voice filled my ears, which made me turn my head toward her.

Gabriel and I fell silent as we both took a seat at the rather large table, on opposite sides. Ana stared at me intently, though her gaze was soft. I'm sure she knew what it was like to have to make a big decision alone.

I heaved a sigh as I spoke,"I've made the decision to send out some of my soldiers, but they won't be enough. I suggest Blackwatch lends a hand in this situation." 

I glanced at Gabriel questioningly, then back to Ana. She only nodded, and shifted her gaze toward Gabriel. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before speaking.

"Who do you want, Morrison?" 

At least he was cooperating.

I suggested one of the newest members,"What about that kid you picked up?"

"Jesse?" He laughed and closed his eyes,"The kid doesn't even know how to load a gun properly yet. And I've been working with him for two months. But sure, if you'd like."

I bit my tongue to hold back a smart remark before I replied back to him,"If he can't operate a weapon, obviously he wouldn't be too useful on the field. What about Genji?"

Gabriel opened his eyes and rolled them, looking straight at me afterward. Why the hell was he always so cocky?

"The kid's good with any hand held weapon you give him. He'll be a useful asset on the field. I can put Genji in the lineup." 

I glanced at Amari, making sure she was okay with what was happening. She nodded her head before she spoke.

"If you believe Jesse will be useful, put him in the lineup as well. As for Overwatch, I have a select few members that I'd request you put in, Jack." 

She brought up a screen on the hologram in front of Gabriel and I, showcasing the soldiers she wanted to go. 

"Jamison would be useful," she suggested as she brought his file up,"with the way his adrenaline kicks in, and the projectiles he chooses to use, he'd be able to consistently decrease the stability of the R-500's."

I gently looked through the hologram, peeking at Gabe. He seemed interested. I looked back at the hologram, focusing now.

"With Jamison, we now know Mako is an asset. If the R-500's are long range, he'd be able to bring them closer. This would help the whole teams performance."

She brought up Hana's file, sighing,"Hana, or D.Va, would be useful here. Her meka is able to withstand amazing heights, and she has a consistent fire rate as well. Even if her meka gets ruined, Hana has a very good aim with the small blaster we've given her."

I nodded, and listened to her intently. She went over multiple others, suggesting I put them in the lineup. My breathing hitched as I realized she had pulled up [Y/N].

"I know that due to certain...events, she may not be completely focused, or calm. But she has a very useful skill set, and she'll be a good asset. You can make that decision later, Jack." Her gaze shifted toward me as she nodded.

I stiffly nodded my own head, and eyes the hologram. Sure, she'd be useful, and her skill set is far more advanced than others'. But how could I possibly put her in the lineup at a time like this? She'd surely appreciate me taking her out of the lineup, right? She needs the time to rest.

"I don't know if it'd be wise," I cleared my throat, motioning with my hand,"her focus may be offset, and we don't want her risking anybody's life." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, his grip loose. I lifted an eyebrow, and decided to speak softly.

"Is there a problem, Reyes?" 

He exhaled loudly and looked over at Ana, then back at me, before shaking his head 'no'. Ana's gaze shifted from Gabriel to me, then she nodded her head.

"I agree. Having someone out there who's not in focus risks their life, and others around them." 

I exhaled quietly and relaxed a bit, pleased that she agreed with me. She sighed, and stood up swiftly.

"I'm going to get more coffee. Start picking out people for the lineup you two." She pointed toward us and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So about Jesse-" I started in vain, being interrupted.

"I'll put him in, Jack. Just like you should put in [Y/N]." His voice was stern as he spoke to me swiftly.

I raised an eyebrow, growing frustrated,"Gabriel, we all agreed she wasn't in the shape to fight. She also isn't mentally stable-"

He interrupted me again, angry,"Do you know how many times I've sent out my people when they were mentally unstable? No, because I don't overreact." 

I took in a breath, speaking louder this time,"I'm not overreacting. Obviously I care more about her safety than you do," I stated.

"Her safety? I'm concerned for civilization, for fucks sake Jack! It's either we win and lose people, or we don't try at all, and watch the world burn!" His eyes glazed over with anger as he slammed his fists on the table between us.

I sat silently, and stared at him. What the hell was his problem?

"It's unsafe to put her in, and you know it Gabriel." I said through grit teeth as I stood up.

I couldn't make rational decisions if Reyes was judging every move I made. I decided I'd just fill out the lineup back in my quarters. I made my way to the door, Gabe watching me with a smirk as I slammed the door. Throughout all the history I'd had with Gabe, I'd thought he'd be more understanding. But not a damn thing has changed.  
I made my way down the hall, clenching my fists at my sides. I don't know why this upset me so much. I made my way back to my quarters, completely forgetting to check by Jamison's room, and make sure [Y/N] was okay. I closed my door with force, and threw my jacket up on my dresser. Fucking Reyes and his smart ass mouth. I plopped down on my bed before running my fingers through my hair, and sighing. I accessed the small screen I had by my bed, looking at who I had so far. Maybe now I could make a decision without Reyes shoving his opinions down my throat. Mako, Jamison, Hana, Angela, Pharah, and [Y/N]. I sighed, and lifted my hand, ready to finalize the lineup. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't push a simple button, because I was afraid of losing the one person who loved me.

I heard my door open slowly, and I turned my head, greeted with the sight of [Y/N]. She smiled sweetly before closing the door, and making her way over to me. I quickly closed out the screen, and stood up, opening my arms. She shuffled forward, wrapping her arms around me in return for mine around her. I was offset from my balance as she pushed me down onto my mattress, and landed on top of me. She giggled and kissed me softly, before pulling back and running one of her fingers in circles on my chest. I could feel my face grow red as she lay on top of me, smiling.

She spoke softly,"how was the debriefing?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair, frowning at her.

"Not too good. Lots of pressure put on me, and Reyes has a fucking attitude..." I trailed off, realizing that she probably didn't need to know all of this.

She frowned at me, and then spoke,"I'm sorry..."

She paused for a moment, then spoke, before she leaned downward to kiss me, more deeply this time.

"You seem stressed,"

Was all I heard before her lips were on mine, and her hands all over me. The way she was still unsure of herself was so adorable. Her hands gently shook as she kissed me, smiling the whole time. I deepened the kiss, and grabbed her hands, gently holding them. She smiled into the kiss, just before gently grinding her waist down onto mine.   
I instinctively let out a long groan into her mouth, her movement catching me off guard. I could hear her chuckle as she continued grinding into me, her hands clasped in mine. I unclasped one of my hands, bringing it down toward her waist, and resting it there. Her now free hand started to roam downward, before she broke off the kiss, and began to gently nip on my neck. It was clear that she was still unsure whether or not she was doing something wrong, but god was it cute. Like she wanted to give it all to me, but she was timidly doing it.

Without realizing it, I was letting out small groans every time she left a mark on my neck, and my face was burning hot. I felt a release of pressure, and I'd realized that she'd gotten off of me, and was now on the floor, in front of my bed. Before I could say anything, her hands were gingerly palming me through my pants. Fucking hell did this excite me. I bit my lip, holding back a groan as she slowly pulled my pants down under my waist. A wet, cold feeling made me sit up, and squeeze my eyes shut. I could hear her gently moaning as she pressed open mouthed kisses onto my boxers. Was she teasing me?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I felt her press her tongue up against my bulge through my boxers. I squeezed her hand as she began to tease me, her tongue gently tracing over the outline of my cock through the material. She ran her free hand over the waistband of my boxers, teasingly tugging them, but not enough to pull them down.   
I could feel the tip of my cock poking out of my boxers as she gently tugged on them. She continued to press her tongue against me, slowly sliding it upward, slowly licking the tip of my cock.

I let out a small groan of pleasure before placing my other hand on her head, running my fingers through her hair. She did it again after a bit, just slowly teasing me. She's lucky she's cute.

Without thinking, I let out a soft,"please..." before I opened my eyes, gazing downward at her.

Her face was flushed pink, and her gaze read hungry. She flashed me a smile before quickly pulling down my boxers, her eyes lighting up at the sight.

"Oh, Jackie..." she sighed softly, running her fingers over the soft skin on my inner thigh,"So pretty..."

I could feel heat rush to my face as she complimented me, just before taking her hand inward, and gently stroking me. I groaned in frustration, tired of being teased. She must have sensed that I was frustrated, as she immediately took me into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks. I sighed in pleasure before tilting my head backward, and squeezing her hand harder. She began a slow pace, her hand stroking what she couldn't take down. To be truthful, I wasn't expecting her to be able to take me down this easily. I took my hand out of her hair, and ran my thumb along her cheek, groaning as she ran her tongue over my slit. Looking back down at her, I almost melted. She had been rubbing into my hand, like a kitten, her eyes shut, and her face flushed. Fucking shit she's so cute. 

"So fucking good..." I trailed off, loosening my grip on her hand. 

I was ready to open my mouth and praise her more, but she took me all the way down, causing me to moan louder than I had in a while.

"Fuck!-"

She giggled before continuing to take me down, her small moans and mumbles filling my ears. Just looking at her right now was enough to almost make me come undone. She opened her eyes slowly, and shifted her gaze toward me. Her face burned red as she took me out of her mouth, and licked a slow, long, stripe up my shaft. I groaned and kept eye contact with her, not wanting to look away. 

I continued to brush my thumb along her cheek, making her rub against my hand every now and then. God was it hot to see her panting around my cock, like she was hungry, but didn't want me to lose it yet. Without warning, she took me all the way down, her eyes closing shut, and her cheeks glowing pink. I moaned and gripped her hand tighter. The pressure in my lower stomach started to build, and all I could do was focus on how damn good it felt. How hot it was to see her out of breath, because of my cock. To see her enjoying herself, and letting out moans around me. I could tell I was close, and apparently so could she. She stopped for a moment, her soft fingers trailing along the inside of my thigh, pinching and twisting the skin to leave marks. It was almost like she was territorial, and fuck was it hot. Like she wanted everybody else to see the hickeys on my neck, and the small bruises on my thighs. I needed released so bad. So so bad. I glanced down at her, licking my lips at her expression. I couldn't help but groan quietly, asking for release.

"P-please, I can't-"

I interrupted myself with a groan as she deep throated me, moaning around my cock. The vibrations from her noise, the scenario, and how good it was was enough to make me come undone. 

"Such a good girl-"

Expecting her to take me out of her mouth, I relaxed. But she kept me in her mouth, sucking and licking, as she swallowed every bit I gave to her.   
I panted and fell backward, my back and head hitting my mattress. I heard a small giggle as I felt weight in the bed next to me, after my boxers had been pulled back up. I turned my head, eyeing her as she stared at me.

Before I could speak, she did,"You look so cute when you're flustered Jackie..."

I laughed quietly and grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of me for a kiss. I split her lips apart with my tongue, and moaned into her mouth. She's just so damn cute.


	15. Tough Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to make a decision in which he needs help with, but he can’t really come to you. Higher authorities have a discussion that scares them all. Jack isn’t completely satisfied with his decision in the end though.

I sighed as I lifted my finger from the intercom que, finishing the announcement about the meeting. This was the meeting I've been scared of. 

Gabriel tapped my shoulder, silently pointing toward Captain Amari. She sat at the large table with her head down, and her Captain's hat lay over her head. I lifted my eyebrows toward Gabe, and slowly walked toward her. I tapped her shoulder, speaking softly.

"Ana?" 

She slowly raised her head and ran her fingers through her black hair, before looking up at me. Tears threatened her eyes and a glaze of worry swept over them. 

Her voice shook as she spoke,"Jack, I don't know if I can do this." 

Curious, I asked,"Do what?"

She sighed and looked over at Gabriel, before speaking once more.

"Pharah came to me late last night, crying. She was scared, Jack. Scared of getting fatally injured on the field. She knew I put her in the lineup, I had to tell her." She exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair.

I didn't know what to say. She had just told me that one of our strongest soldiers was afraid. 

"We're all scared." Gabriel spoke out of nowhere, walking over to Ana's right side.

While this was true, I'm not sure if it's what she needed to hear right now. She sat silently and only nodded her head, breathing slowly. 

"I know. Just-Pharah? Out of all people? Afraid?" She almost stumbled over her words.

All three of us knew Pharah. We'd raised her collectively. As a young girl, her fearless attitude drove her to do the most ridiculous things. Nothing had changed recently, she still held the same values, and her courageous personality. And when it came to fear, it wasn't something Pharah often experienced. And when she did, we knew something was wrong. 

Gabriel spoke next, his voice more soft than usual,"Everyone going out there is scared, Ana. Pharah may more scared than other times, but she came to you because she trusted you. Did she say anything about backing out?" 

Captain Amari only shook her head for a couple of seconds, then spoke,"You realize who you're talking about, right?" She chuckled, sniffling,"It's Pharah, Gabe. She's not going to ask to back out." 

That was one thing I always admired about Pharah. Her ability to never turn back on a decision, and she never hesitated on helping out the organization. I can't say I wish i had those traits, I have to. I'm the Commander of Overwatch for hell's sake.

The corners of Gabe's mouth lifted into a smile,"I guess you're right." 

It was odd seeing the Blackwatch Commander smiling. Gabriel had a natural resting bitch face, and he knew that. The only time I'd ever seen him smile was during the SEP program, and a couple of times here at the base. He didn't strike me as the comedic type.   
There was one thing I could admire about Gabriel though. He put all of his tears, love, pain, and passion into his job. In the beginning, when Gabe had been appointed the leader of Blackwatch, the organization was a mess. Within a week, he'd cleaned up the members, given a ranking system, and implemented training for them. I never doubted his ability since that.

-

I took in a deep breath and grabbed the notecard out of my pocket, changing the slide on the large hologram that I'd just spoken about. 

"You all have heard of the upcoming mission, I'm sure. You've also all heard of the R-500 bots that we talked about previously. These things have no remorse, as we've spoken of before. They're equipped with Fusion Rifles, which obviously are highly lethal. We're not talking about the small sidearms you're given in training people. The rifles they have aren't basic fusions either, not even a clip from these things and we have a fatal injury. As for a whole clip? We pray that won't happen."   
I gulped and looked around, gazing at the shocked expressions I'd pulled from people, just before going to the next image on the hologram.

"Of course, fusion rifles are charge weapons. Our arsenal that we've modified should be enough to heavily damage them between fusion charges. We also plan to have some soldiers carry sidearms, snipers, high grade grenades and quick blades."

As I said grenades, I saw Jamison's head perk up.

"We've implanted the idea that the armor you're given is disciplinary, meaning what you're given has to do with the amount of damage you're taken." 

Glancing around, I looked for [Y/N]. I started to get worried as I looked around, and clicked to the next image. Was she even here?

"Currently, they're waiting for an opportunity to seize the power they can, and strike down organizations such as our own. With the help of the AI we've made, and connections we have, we're able to pinpoint where they are right now. After lineup is announced, I'd like our soldiers to pack. We're leaving tomorrow morning." I finished, turning to Gabe.

I held my breath as I heard gasps from around the room, and people began to speak up. 

"Commander, you can't be serious!"

"Fusion charged weapons are enough to take out a handful of soldiers at once!"

"You can't risk everything like this!" 

Gabriel stepped forward and cleared his throat, a stern look on his face,"I'd like to address the fact that Commander Morrison has made the best decision for us. And although I'm not too sure about our plan, I have trust in his word. I'd now like to start lineup."

Everyone fell silent as they listened to Gabriel, their panicked exclamations quieting down. Everyone knew Gabriel didn't take shit.

"We've decided that sending out members of Blackwatch and Overwatch would be the best decision. I'll start with the alignment of Blackwatch members that I'd like to go." 

My eyes trickled through the crowd as I watched the Blackwatch agents fidget, and to be honest, I couldn't blame them. This is far more dangerous than any mission I'd ever sent our recruits on. Sure, I'd sent them to small Talon bases, but that was to make sure they were abandoned, and I was sure that Talon wouldn't dare stay in one location for too long knowing that we were looking into their organization. 

"As Morrison stated, the Omnics at this specific base use fusion charged weapons. With the amount of time it takes to regain a charge, using small blades at close range would be ideal. Genji, this is your department."

Gabriel glanced in Genji's direction, and nodded slowly.  
My eyes wondered through the crowd as Gabriel continued. I was focused on finding her for some reason. Leaving her alone this morning wasn't something I'd like to do again. 

I caught sight of her quickly, watching as she whispered something to Jamison. I sighed quietly, relieved that she had made it here alright. I know she told me that she'd be fine, and that she could do things on her own. But it worried me to leave her. 

"Jesse, although you were recruited only three months ago, I have trust in your quick melee skills. You'll be sticking close to Genji while our front line moves in."

Jesse's eyes grew wide as he turned his head toward Genji, a small smile forming on his face. If I was the kid, I'd be terrified. Genji moves at a fast pace, and keeping up with him while being quiet isn't easy. But he's happy to be deployed I guess.

"Lily, Alex, and I will move in front and center. We'll be moving in with Overwatch agents, however. With that, I'd like to hand it off to Commander Morrison." 

He pointed his hand in my direction, before I cleared my throat, and spoke with authority.

"Captain Amari and I have picked out a select few agents that we'd like to accompany the Blackwatch members. Jamison, Mako, and Hana will move in with Commander Reyes and his crew. Angela and Fareeha, I'd like you two to stick together and start your attack from the top floor of the base we're invading. I trust you to keep our medic safe, Fareeha." I nodded toward her, and spoke again.

"I'm also going to be accompanying the group. I believe having two leading commanders with the organization will help strategize the attacks. Captain Amari will be staying back at the base, to watch things over. I trust her as my second in command, and if she has any problems while I'm gone, our merit system will be taken into action."

I turned to Ana and nodded my head, queuing for her to speak what she had to say.

"Jack and I have taken into account how each member will help another, and we believe this team will do whatever they have to to make sure we get what's needed. Though I'd like to be out on the field, I respect that Jack wants me to stay back and keep an eye on the base. Those of you who weren't deployed, know that there will be a next time, and you will be asked to attend the invading team."

My gaze shifted toward the crowd, looking around. I couldn't help but stare at [Y/N]. Jamison was hugging her, and it looked as if she was burying her face in his chest. I inhaled sharply as I felt my stomach tangle in knots. What was she doing?

"I'd like for the agents we named to start packing, and be ready by 0500 hours tomorrow morning. Meeting dismissed." I finished off the speech with an authoritative tone, and eyed the crowd one last time. 

People began to move quickly, and before I knew it, the chairs that were once bombarded with soldiers were now empty. I felt a soft grasp on my shoulder as I turned my head, seeing Captain Amari out of the corner of my eye.

"You made the right choice, Jack." She spoke softly, before turning, and leaving the room.

I sighed heavily, realizing that she was talking about not putting [Y/N] in the lineup. Had I really made the right decision?


	16. Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up babbling to Jack and he listens intently, and decides to change your mind. This chapter contains extreme NSFW content.

[Reader's Point Of View]

I continued to walk by Jamison's side, leaning against him. His right arm rested on my shoulder as we walked, his gaze shifting toward me every so often. 

"I thought things were gonna be different, y'know?" I asked him softly, looking up. 

He only nodded slowly and continued walking, opening his bedroom door, offering me a way in. I shook my head and looked up at him once again, taking in a sharp breath.

I exhaled,"I should leave you and Mako to packing, don't want to distract you. I'll just go back to Jack's room." 

"At least let me walk ya' there mate," he suggested, closing the door and walking down the hallway with me.

I walked silently beside him, staring at the ground. I never really realized how close I was to Jamison until now. We stopped at Jack's door, and he turned toward me, grabbing my shoulder lightly. 

"'M sorry mate. Was looking forward to fighting with ya'..." he looked at the ground, like he'd messed something up.

I shook my head and spoke,"it's not your fault. I guess I'm just not...courageous enough. Not hard working, like I should be," I suggested, trying to make him feel better.

"It's not that-" he spoke quickly, looking me in the eyes now,"it's something, but not that. I don't know what..."

I stopped him, trying to lighten the mood,"Jamie, it's alright. Just be safe out there, alright? I'm always gonna need my best friend." I smiled slightly at him.

The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile as he gazed at me, speaking softly,"Wouldn't dream of leavin' ya'."  
I opened Jack's door and waved at Jamison, receiving a wave back. He smiled before he walked back to his room, down the hall. I closed the door behind me, walking toward Jack's bed. I plopped down onto it, sighing and burying my face in my hands. Something told me that things would never change. That I'd always be seen as the fragile, weak, recruit everybody once thought they knew. And I was right. The door creaked as I turned my head, and caught sight of Jack.

"Hey, sweetheart," he smiled toward me, slowly making his way across his room.

"Hey.." I mumbled, smiling back at him. 

Something about this man could make me smile in any given situation, god damn him. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back, his fingers gently working out the tension knots I had. I groaned and buried my face in his chest, turning and laying on him. He tensed and remained sitting up, holding me against him.

"That my sweatshirt?" He chuckled lightly.

"Mhm." Was all I responded with, clutching tighter to him.

He could tell I was upset, but he didn't know how to address it. So I decided to speak first.

"Am I still the same?" I asked.

He inhaled sharply before speaking back,"What?"

I sighed and pulled back, looking into his eyes. I needed to know what he thought about me.

"Am I still the 'new, fragile, quiet recruit' everyone thought they knew?" I spoke quietly, staring at him.  
He gave a blank expression back, before exhaling.

"Why would you think that? You've been here for how long now? Two, three years?" He sounded a bit shocked, and his expression read hurt. 

"It's not just that, Jack." I sighed, and I felt myself start trembling. 

Maybe I'm just over thinking everything. I'm getting scared for no reason. I'm being stupid. 

He sat silently for a bit, before quietly speaking up,"What is it, baby?" 

My heart melted at the pet name and I couldn't help but tell him how I felt. I took in a deep breath, and spoke slowly.

"I just thought things would be different now. I've only been deployed on four missions, Jack. And those were abandoned Talon raids. I-It's almost like I'm not a viable asset to the organization. And I can't help but think that maybe-maybe it's because you don't think I'm good enough, and I'm being stupid, aren't I?" I questioned, just before breaking down, and collapsing onto him. 

He wrapped his warm arms around me, and spoke soon after.

"You're lying to yourself if you're saying you're not a viable asset to our team. You saved Jesse's ass when he was caught at a Talon base, remember? Your skill set is beyond what I expected of you, and your mind works in ways that are hard to keep up with-" he sighed, before gently grabbing my chin, and tilting my head up.

I stared into his eyes, swallowing. 

"And you know damn well that you're more than good enough in every way. It's just that- I can't put you in. I can't deploy the one person that loves me, and I mean really loves me. I just-I can't. Can't put you in that position. What if something were to happen to you? I'd blame myself forever." He sighed, and it looked as if he were about to cry. 

I leaned upward, connecting my lips to Jack's, trying to comfort him. I hadn't meant to make him stressed. I always do stupid shit like this. His hands traveled lower and rest on my hips, gently squeezing them as he kissed me back. I pulled backward, breathing heavy as I observed Jack's face.

"And what if something were to happen to you, Jack? You can't expect me not to be worried that you're out there. You're the goddamn Strike Commander, for Christ's sake. You'd be the main focus of an opposing force." I spoke without thinking, babbling to him. 

He didn't seem to mind though, he intently listened, and nodded his head after I was done. It was odd to have someone listen to me, and think about what I was saying.

"I know..." he sighed, running his thumb across my cheek,"But you have to remember that as the Strike Commander, I've been through an abundance of training, and-"

I stopped him, speaking softly,"I know, I know. But it still worries me, y'know?"

He exhaled softly,"What worries you sweetheart?"

I laughed to myself and shook my head. Was he serious?

"You being out on the field, Jack. I guess-" I took in a deep breath before continuing,"I guess what I'm saying is that I can't afford to lose the first person I've actually...loved..." I trailed off, my voice growing frail.

Maybe I'm just being stupid. I buried my face in Jack's chest, inhaling his scent as I wrapped my arms around him. He sat silently for a bit, before looking away, adverting his gaze. His face flushed pink and his warmth spread through my body.

He spoke so quiet it was barely audible, his face glowing pink,"You...love me?" 

I spoke quickly, bringing one of my hands up to his cheek, and directing his gaze toward me. Had I just fucked this up? Jack hadn't told me that he loved me, and I hadn't told him either. Maybe he just wanted a fling.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, burying my face in his chest once more, tears beginning to gather near the corners of my eyes.

I felt a hand on my chin, and I was looking at him again in a few quick seconds.

"Don't say you're sorry. I love you, [Y/N]. I haven't told you because I thought it'd scare you." He suggested, his eyes scanning my face.

I could feel myself blush as I spoke back,"I love you too, Jack." 

He flashed me that damn smile of his before leaning it and locking his lips onto mine, and embracing me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him in return, opening my mouth slightly, granting his tongue access to my mouth. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip before groaning quietly, his hands running down my back. I smiled into the kiss and ran my hands down his chest, stopping at the bottom of his shirt. I slid my hands underneath the thin material, and ran them up his bare chest, taking my time to trace each muscle with my fingers. 

I let out a small moan into Jack's mouth as his hands found their way downward, and were now gently squeezing my hips. He lifted me up swiftly, and set me on his lap, deepening the kiss. 

I ground my hips downward, letting a small moan into Jack's mouth as he snapped his hips upward, making me bounce a bit. To my surprise, Jack broke the kiss, immediately attaching his mouth to my neck. Breathing heavy, I tilted my head back and listened to the small growls and moans Jack let out. 

I let out a small squeak as I felt him roughly suck on my neck, then let off, and slowly ran his tongue over the bruised skin. He did this repeatedly, knowing that it would leave bruises on my skin. I smiled briefly to myself, I liked the idea of Jack being territorial, and god was it hot.

He gently pushed me downward, my back finding the soft bed beneath me. Before I knew it, he was on top of me, a ferocious smile covering his face. He dove down, and to my surprise, he spread gentle kisses across my jawline. I shivered as he kissed his way up to my ear, and let out a small whisper.

It came across as an order, his tone authoritative,"Don't ever think you're not good enough." 

Before I could respond, his hands were cupping my sides, and his mouth was on mine. His hands slid downward, grabbing the bottom of the hoodie I was wearing. He slowly pulled it upward, and broke the lock his lips had on mine. In a second, his lips were now attached to my lower stomach, pressing gentle kisses along it. I could feel myself blushing at the feeling. Something I'd done had obviously gotten Jack excited.   
He pulled the hoodie upward, exposing the blue, lacy bra I had on that Dr.Ziegler had lend me. I blushed as I felt his hands wrap around the lacy material as he ran his first finger down the middle of my chest. He sighed at the sight and licked his lips. 

"You look so damn cute wearing my hoodie," he sighed, his fingers trailing along the lace of my bra.

I chuckled and spoke softly,"Dr.Ziegler looked at me funny when she realized it was yours," 

Mentioning her name reminded me of the paper I had to sign. I sighed in dread.

"Thought it was obvious you were mine by the way I gush over you in front of her," he chuckled to himself, that wicked smile appearing as he lifted the corners of his mouth. 

I could feel myself blushing as he brought his hands higher, gently pushing down on my shoulders as he ground his hips down onto mine. I let out a gasp from pleasure at first, the sweet feeling soon turning into pain as he gradually put more weight on my shoulders. I let out a small squeak, which I thought would be mistaken for a noise of pleasure, but Jack stopped what he was doing, and leaned backward.

He began apologizing immediately,"Babe-are you alright? I'm sorry-"

I nodded my head and clasped his left hand in mine, gently squeezing it.

"It wasn't you, Jack. It's just...my shoulders..." I mumbled, my voice growing frail.

He brought his hands up toward the hoodie, pulling it over my shoulders gently, and slowly. He bit his lip anxiously as he stared at the bruised skin, his expression dropping. He shook his head and sighed.

His voice trembled with curiosity as he spoke,"When did this happen?" 

I lay there silently, my left hand clasped in his. I gently ran my right hand down his chest, and looked up at him. He only sighed and shook his head. He knew when it happened. 

I brought my hand to the bottom of his T-shirt, lifting it upward. He chuckled at me and pulled it off in an instant, his face blushing pink. He leaned down to kiss me, running his fingers over my jawline. I smiled into the kiss, pushing my hips upward.

"Won't let that happen again..." he whispered toward me, talking about the bruised skin on my shoulders.

His hands were now on each side of my head, his body towering over mine. I sighed as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes filled with possessiveness. I weakly smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him downward, on top of me. I then wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding up into him. He let out a staccato of short breaths, closing his eyes and muttering curses under his breath. I spread small kisses across his neck, his breath now heavy. I felt his hands make their way down to my sides, going lower to my waistband. He gently pulled my pants down, breaking off the kiss to throw them on the floor. As soon as they were off, he was all over me again. His hands roamed my chest, sliding underneath his hoodie, his mouth all over my neck and face. 

Without warning, he slid his thigh in between my legs, spreading them. I began to let out small whimpers as I ground down onto his thigh, closing my eyes tightly. A devious smile spread across his face as his canines prodded out of the corners of his mouth, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

"So greedy..." he chuckled, his gaze flicking from his thigh, to my face. 

I felt a slight pressure on my thighs before a wet feeling, making me open my eyes. His face was now level with my panty-line, his eyes glowing with delight. He brought his hands downward, taking his first two fingers and gently pressing them against the damp spot on my blue laced panties, as he pressed kisses along my inner thighs. His other hand trailed inward, slightly pinching the soft skin. 

"Mmm, Jack-" I sighed, closing my eyes, and running my fingers through his sun blond hair.

He snickered quietly, and spoke soon after, his tone making me shiver.

"Already begging?" His tone was authoritative, sounding like a growl,"Don't worry, baby. I'll give you what you need..." he trailed off, leaving hickeys all over my thighs.

"Just making sure I can remember how cute you look like this...all flustered, wearing nothing but my hoodie and your pretty, laced up panties..." his voice seemed to drop an octave every time he spoke.

I felt my grip on his hair involuntarily get tighter, and I let out a slight groan as his hands made their way toward the waistband of my panties. His fingers gently trailed upward, leaving goosebumps on the path they took, before hooking the thin material and slowly dragging it downward. I gasped as I felt a wet sensation, and heard Jack's low laugh. I held my breath, making an attempt to not moan his name as loud as I'd like to. I assumed that he saw this, as he chuckled, and let off for a moment. I opened my eyes, sweeping my gaze across his face. 

"You don't have to be quiet, sweetheart," his tone made me shiver, and his eyes were coated in an icy glaze as he continued his statement, lowering his voice,"everyone already knows you're mine." 

I squeezed my eyes closed and began to breathe normally, still trying not to scream. I felt the weight on the bed shift as he dove down again, the wet sensation starting all over again. I knew Jack wanted to go as hard and as fast as he could, but I also knew he was way too caring to do that. His tongue gently traced my thighs before he dove back in again, groaning as I wrapped my legs around his head. His groans sent vibrations throughout my clit, causing more friction.   
I sighed as I felt two of his fingers gently prod against my entrance, gently tracing the outside of it before he stuck one finger in. Involuntarily, I let out a moan, and squeezed my thighs around Jack's head, making him growl.

"Another, please," I panted.

I almost didn't recognize my own voice as I begged him to continue. Jack wasn't being gentle anymore, and even with this being said, I trusted him. He plunged both fingers inside of me, pushing and pulling at a constant pace, matching the pattern of his tongue. I began to pant harder and louder, losing my breath every time I tried to speak. 

Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of Jack with his eyes closed, a blush widely spread across his face. His brows furrowed as he focused, groans escaping his mouth as he picked up his pace. I twirled his hair in my fingers, sighing as I looked down at him. To be honest, Jack looked like he was enjoying himself.   
My breathing grew ragged as he opened his eyes, his gaze sweeping over my face. He pulled his head backward and sat up, wiping off his mouth swiftly. His lips were red and a bit swollen, and a blush was gingerly spread across his cheeks, making his freckles stand out. I can't say this is the first time I've realized how lucky I am. 

He made his way up my body slowly, his figure towering over mine. I ran my hands over his chest, laying back down. My eyes glanced down at his chest, then made their way toward his face. His eyes caught mine, and he stared at me intently, his gaze soft. The corners of his lips lifted into a smile, and he dove forward, connecting his lips to mine. 

I felt something prodding at my entrance, and gasped into his mouth as he inserted two fingers again. He chuckled against my lips, his laugh low and gravely. 

He sprinkled kisses across my lips and spoke softly, his hand working fast,"I love you," 

I felt my face heat up as I gasped in pleasure and responded,"I-nng-Love you too-god, Jack-" 

I felt pressure building in my lower stomach, and I choked out a warning toward Jack.

"Jack, please," I huffed.

"More? Faster? Tell me what you want, sweetheart," he chuckled underneath his breath, his icy blue eyes gazing at me.

"Everything-pleaseohpleasejack-" I choked on my pleads.

He leaned downward, his lips fitting against mine perfectly. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his fingers curl inside of me, hitting my sweet spot. I came undone around his fingers, a panting and moaning mess. He continued moving his fingers quickly, waves of pleasure washing over me. 

Slowly and gingerly, he pulled his fingers toward him, and then brought them up to my face. I could feel heat rush to my face as I saw his fingers wet with my slick. He pushed his first two fingers against my bottom lip, as I opened my mouth, and wrapped my tongue around his first finger. I made sure to slowly wrap my tongue around his fingers, and clean them off the best I could, making a show out of it.

"Oh, sweetheart," he sighed, his gravely voice giving me goosebumps.

Even after his fingers were clean, I continued to lick on them, and eventually graduated toward sucking on them the loudest I could. He let out a low groan as I took his finger the deepest I could, his soft fingertip hitting the back of my throat. As I was taking his fingers down, I slowly crept my other hand down his body, groping him softly. Looking upward, it was such a treat to see Jack's eyes closed tightly, and his brows raised as he began to lose control. 

The sweet taste of his fingers faded as he pulled them out of my mouth, but I didn't want to stop teasing him just yet. I sucked on his fingers harshly, not letting him pull them out of my mouth. I brought my gaze up to his, and smiled sweetly before letting them fall out of my mouth, a trickle of my saliva connecting his fingers. I never thought it was possible that someone could become more wild after they'd started losing control, but Jack is different. 

I tugged on his waistband, bringing my lips closer to his, letting out a quiet groan into his mouth. Without thinking, I let out a wine as I continued to tug on his waistband. Hearing this, he assisted me in taking his pants off, throwing them on the floor without looking. Jack broke off the kiss, staring at me intently before grinding his hips down onto mine. Gasping in pleasure, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled to myself as my fingers came in contact with the warm skin on his neck, the warmth spreading through my fingertips. Cuddling with Jack during colder seasons was going to me be a must. 

A soft question broke my thoughts as Jack spoke to me,"You alright?" 

I smiled warmly at him and nodded, my eyes scanning his face. His face held an emotion that I couldn't name. He wasn't afraid or worried, that was for sure. Was he holding himself back for some reason? I found it endearing that even though the air was tense, and he wanted to continue, he asked me if I was alright. He gently lay me down on the bed, my back flat against the mattress, and slowly spread kisses across my neck. 

He murmured quietly, his lips pressing sweet marks on my neck,"Meant it earlier. I love you." 

I responded quickly, blushing,"I love you too," 

My hands crept downward again, pulling down Jack's boxers slowly. He looked down at me softly, a questioning look on his face. I winked and giggled before trying to pull them down again. Assisting me, he threw them off and onto the floor, and I couldn't help but giggle as he frantically tackled over me once again. His mouth was on my neck once more, distracting me as he lined himself up with me.

He teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against me, a whine escaping my lips. Even after hearing my soft pleads, he continued to tease me, his face now hovering above mine. I stared up at his icy blue eyes, biting my lower lip. The smile on his face was ferocious as he stopped teasing me completely, and was no longer touching me anywhere. I let out a whine of disappointment and frowned at him, but that didn't seem to be enough.

"Words." He spoke with authority, his gaze holding mine.

Instantly I spoke,"Please Jackie-"

I clutched closer to him, staring into his eyes as he held his breath. His hand moved slowly toward his night stand, his gaze staying on me. I eyed his hand as he opened his drawer and reached inside, only to pull out a small bottle of lube, which was only half empty. My eyes went wide as I saw him pull the bottle closer to him, and flip open the cap. The thought of how many times Jack had opened the bottle for his own use only turned me on, and I assumed it was a lot, due to the amount missing. 

"You don't have to-" I spoke softly, watching him slowly pour the cold liquid onto his fingers. 

He set the bottle down and slowly brought his lubed hand closer to me, slowly spreading the liquid up my inner thighs.

He spoke before I could, his fingers tracing my entrance,"Want to. Wanna be gentle with you," 

I melted into his words and his touch, quietly mumbling and whimpering as he plunged his fingers inside of me. Just as the friction started to be enough, he withdrew his fingers, and slowly stroked himself. Slowly crawling up my body, he brought his face above mine, sticking his fingers into my mouth. Assuming he wanted me to clean them off, I gently began to suck on his first finger, wrapping my tongue around it. 

Before I could finish his first finger, he slowly slid himself into me, a choked groan escaping my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked straight at him, catching his gaze in mine. I couldn't help but smile gently for a brief moment, and I received a smile as well, before he thrust rather hard. I gasped and he shoved his fingers farther down my mouth, and I continued to suck on them.

"Can't be too loud, baby," he chuckled and continued a slow pace, his face hovering just above mine.

As he withdrew his fingers, he pressed gentle kisses all across my chest, my neck, and my face. I could hear him mumbling quietly, his voice low as he spoke.

"So pretty. Love you so much," 

I squeezed my eyes shut and began panting hard, his thrusts now speeding up, but not going the fastest he could. I couldn't help but call out and wrap my arms around his back, scratching him up and down as I clutched onto him.

My pleads came out as short breaths,"Fuck, more, please," 

He chuckled and brought his face closer to my ear, practically growling.

"Such filthy words shouldn't come out of a pretty mouth..." his voice was low as he nipped at my neck, knowing it would bruise,"but only because you asked so nicely, sweetheart." 

With that, he increased his pace, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reach for his night stand again. Why was he going for the lube again?

With a flash, I saw a hint of something purple, before he slowed to a stop, and leaned backward, waving it in front of me.

"Got it just for you," he chuckled, switching on the vibrating toy as he started thrusting again.

I groaned at the sight of Jack holding the toy, his cheeks flushed pink, sweat rolling down his forehead. Images of Jack using the toy on himself flashed through my mind as I doubted his statement. Fuck would it be hot to walk in on him playing with himself.

I watched him gently lower the toy, resting it on my bundle of overworked nerves, adding onto the pressure building in my lower stomach. I moaned as he thrust faster, the vibrating toy working  me closer to my climax. I thrashed beneath him, moaning as he overworked me, my walls tightening around him as I came undone. Looking up, I saw his face pulled back in a snarl, his eyes focusing on my pleasure. 

"Fuck sweetheart, I can feel you milking my cock-" he groaned, releasing inside of me, the toy still overworking me.

"J-jack-" I groaned, thrashing underneath him, the feeling of warm liquid inside of me turning me on again.

He chuckled and turned the toy off, setting it on the nightstand and leaning down immediately, wrapping his arms around me as he dove his lips onto mine. 

"You alright?" He murmured as he continued to kiss me, his hands tracing my back muscles.

"Mhm," I sighed, pulling backward as he collapsed onto me, his weight surprisingly not bothering me.

"You're so good to me," he sighed, his cheek laying against his hoodie that I was still wearing, despite it being pulled up nearly to my shoulders. 

I shivered and wrapped my arms around him, breathing heavily. Looking downward, I saw him nuzzle closer to me, his back rising and falling as he fought to catch his breath. I moved my legs uncomfortably, realizing he was still inside of me. He looked up at me and chuckled, sitting up. His cheeks were bright red as he slowly pulled himself out with a loud pop, groaning. Both him and I looked down, a combination of fluids staining his bedsheets. 

"God damn that's hot..." he trailed off, collapsing onto me again. 

I could feel myself blushing as I wrapped my arms around him once more, closing my eyes. I could hear him quietly breathing, the motion of his back heaving up and down softly moving the bed. 

"Jack..." I whispered, bringing my hand up to run my fingers through his hair. 

"Hm?" He briefly questioned.

"As much as I'd love to lay here with you, I'm sticky and gross. Plus, you're supposed to leave tomorrow morning," I suggested.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, a blush spread across his face,"What do you mean you're sticky and gross? You look amazing." 

I giggled and shook my head,"not what I meant. Someone decided to be extra careful and got my legs all slippery and wet," 

The blush on his face spread as he turned his head and stared at the ground,"I-sorry, did you not want me to? I was just worried..."

I could feel my heart physically hurt when he spoke that soft,"No baby, I loved every minute of it. Thank you for being gentle." 

I spoke sincerely. It was endearing to know that he cared about my comfort, even in a situation like that. I saw his eyebrows lift as the pet name escaped my mouth, and the blush on his face spread.

Sitting up, he grabbed my hand, and helped me stand up out of the bed, my legs shaking. I laughed as my legs continued to shake, and looked up at Jack. His face was practically lit up as he helped me walk toward the bathroom, gingerly grabbing ahold my arm to keep me from falling. He eventually gave up at the slow speed I was walking at, and decided to pick me up bridal style. I looked up at him, smiling as I watched his jaw tense and release as he walked. 

He set me down by the shower, helping me stand still while he turned the scolding hot water on. 

-

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack questioned as he scrubbed my back a ridiculous amount.

I nodded my head,"I'm fine,"

The same question ran through my head as I remembered that he had to leave tomorrow morning.

"Are you alright?" I asked him in return as he ran hot water down my back.

"What do you mean?" He inquired, chuckling.

"I mean-the mission. Are you okay with what's happening?" I asked him.

"I have to be, baby. It's gotta be done, and I've taken all the precaution I can. I think you're the one that's not okay with what's happening," he suggested, wrapping his arms around me, and resting his head on my back.

"Not true," I said contrarily,"I'm just worried, how could I not be? I'm gonna be scared to death while you're gone." 

He stayed silent, his arms still wrapped around me. I spoke in the silence.

"Promise me something please,"

"Anything," he answered quickly, rubbing my back.

"Please be careful out there. I need you, Jack." My voice somewhat shook when I spoke.

He stood silently for a bit, before speaking lowly.

"I Promise."


	17. Tired Eyes & Full Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds that he likes snuggling with you, and you decide you want to eat breakfast with him before he leaves. Reyes tries embarrassing Jack, but he’s not having any of it.

[Commander Morrison's Point Of View]

My sleep was forcefully interrupted with a loud buzzing, the noise jarring my mind from the peaceful dream I was having. I slowly opened my eyes, looking to my left, [Y/N]'s face bombarding my sight. Her lips were lifted into a small smile, her eyes gently shut while her hair rested around her face. I chuckled to myself and turned off my alarm, careful not to wake her up. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate me waking her up this early.

Sitting up, I slowly climbed over her, and made my way to the bathroom, stopping at my dresser to grab my pants and black shirt. I twisted the bathroom door handle quietly, looking back toward the bed, making sure she hadn't woken up. She still lay there peacefully, smiling. I sighed in relief and shut the door behind me, turning on the hot water.

I couldn't help but think about deploying her on this mission. Of course, we'd be overcounted, and Reyes may not be too happy about that, but I can't help but wonder why I didn't deploy her. Why I hadn't put her in the lineup. I know I don't want her to get hurt, but personal feelings shouldn't be taken into account when sorting out the line up. And the idea of her being hurt by not being put in the lineup? That had never crossed my mind. 

-

I opened the bathroom door quietly, still drying my hair off with my towel. My eyes made their way across the room, scanning the bed for her. She wasn't laying there anymore, though. Where has she gone? 

As I questioned myself, I heard muffled voices outside of my door, a female and male. Stepping closer to the door, I pulled it open quickly, in fear of [Y/N] being in an uncomfortable situation. Looking just in front of me, she stood there, having a conversation with Genji, Alex standing by his side. She had on my blue sweatshirt and some spandex, her hair gently resting around her face. Alex bore a black hoodie with the Blackwatch logo on the back, and some black jeans. Typical kid. Genji had on the same hoodie, yet a pair of light bleached jeans.  
Genji stopped mid sentence, turning to face me. 

"Good morning, Commander." He formally stated, nodding his head at me. 

Alex and [Y/N] turned to face me as well, Alex's face lighting up with terror. 

"Morning Genji, Alex, [Y/N]. Is there any reason you've come to my quarters?" I questioned, throwing my towel on my bed.

Looking to my left, [Y/N] stepped toward Alex a bit, giving me room to step out. It took all my will power to not wrap my arms around her, drag her into my room, and please her the last few hours we had left before leaving. Does she want our relationship to be public? 

A thickly accented Japanese voice interrupted my thoughts, speaking confidently,"Actually, yes. I was inquiring if [Y/N] wanted to spar with me once I got back. I've been teaching her a thing or two about close range weapons while sparring." He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. 

I turned my gaze toward Alex, raising one eyebrow,"What about you, kid?" 

He spoke timidly, coming off a slightly confident,"Figured I could come down with Genji since I'm packed, and we're boarding together." 

I eyed the kid before turning to Genji, smiling lightly at him. How he puts up with an apprentice like Alex, I'll never know. I'd only trained three recruits within my time as a soldier on the team, and I couldn't stand any of them. Then again, I only have a soft spot for certain people, and I've learned to never trust anyone.

My gaze flickered from her face to Alex's, and stayed on his once I saw where his eyes were. He swept his gaze over her body, and not just briefly, he was clearly staring. I furrowed my brows as Genji continued talking to her, all the while Alex practically eye-fucking her. I watched his eyes flicker to her neck, then to her legs, as she had only put spandex on. It was obvious he'd spotted the many hickeys I left on her neck and legs, his gaze flickering from me back to her. Do I blame him for staring? No. But should he be more of a gentleman? Hell yes.

"Promise I've been practicing Genji. How else will I become as good as you at close range fighting? I know-"

I cut her off, growing more frustrated as Alex never took his gaze off of her,"A shame that I need to talk to [Y/N] before we leave. I'd like to spend my last couple of hours here with her." 

Alex jumped from the tone of authority in my voice, it was clear that I was growing frustrated. He averted his gaze toward the ground, Genji nodding at me. They both turned and began to walk away, speaking now to each other.

She looked confused as she stepped inside of my room, her arms folded in front of her as I closed the door.  
She spoke softly,"What's wrong?"

I sighed and locked the door, turning to face her,"nothing, why do you ask?"

She rolled her eyes and walked toward me, placing her palms flat on my chest,"you sounded irritated. Did I do something?"

I frowned at her and wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her close,"not at all," I sighed.

Looking down, I saw her eyes staring back at me, covered in a glaze of worry. 

"Then what is it?" She questioned again.

I decided it'd be better to answer her than to leave her wondering, so I spoke,"The kid was staring at you, and I don't mean a quick stare. I mean he was looking you up and down." 

Her cheeks flushed pink and she spoke,"Alex? I don't know if he was staring..." her gaze shifted toward the floor, her cheeks still pink.

"I watched him check you out. That shit bothers me," I paused and gently put a hand on her chin, lifting it upward, locking eyes with her,"it just bothers me that he thinks it's alright to check you out, when you're mine."

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink, her eyes flickering between my eyes and my hand, which was resting on her chin. I stood still as I watched her, a bit confused, before she stopped her flickering gaze on my eyes. The way her eyes were glazed in a haze of fear was enough to make me step backward, and let go of her. What had I done wrong?

"I-Jack?" She spoke softly, crossing her arms in front of her. 

I didn't know what to say at first. This was the first time I'd seen fear in her eyes for a while. I never wanted her to experience the emotion ever again. And yet here she was, staring at me, her eyes filled to the brim with fear.  
"You looked afraid..." was all I could manage, feeling almost light headed.

She approached me slowly, wrapping her arms around me, before resting her head against my chest. I stood still, not knowing what to do. Had I just scared her?

"It wasn't you." She sighed, rubbing my fingers up and down my spine. 

I wrapped my arms around her, laying my chin on the top of her head. Hearing this made me think. Was it what I did? What I said? It had to have been both. As my mind was racing, she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry. Just reminded me of him." Her voice was frail.

I shook my head and slowly rocked her back and forth,"Don't apologize."

-

A soft giggle entered my ears as I pressed a gentle kiss to her neck, wrapping my arms around her,"Jack,"

I smiled and pulled back, observing her. We'd been sitting on my bed, layers of blankets covering us, watching Netflix. She was getting sleepy at this point, her cheeks flushed pink, her eyes closing every now and then. I nudged closer to her, wrapping my arms around her once more. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking at me.

I spoke softly, rocking her back and forth,"Don't fall asleep on me sweetheart,"

She yawned, snuggling closer to me,"I'm not trying to, it's just hard not to with a heater snuggling up to me," she giggled.

I smiled at her words, happy to know I kept her warm and made her feel safe. My hands found their way down to hers, and I lightly gripped them. She returned the grasp, leaning backward onto me.

"As much as I'd love to snuggle up to you and fall asleep, I have to leave in three hours," I sighed.

A soft sigh entered my ears as she turned to face me, bringing her soft fingertips up to trace my cheek.

"Three hours?" She frowned.

My face flushed pink as she traced my cheek, her eyes flickering from mine to my lips,"mhm."

She leaned forward slowly, her lips sliding into mine, connecting like a puzzle piece. Pulling back, her eyes locked with mine, and she smiled sweetly.

She spoke softly, her fingers still lingering on my jaw line,"You wanna go get breakfast before you leave?" 

I nodded slowly, I was quite fond of the idea, and it'd be nice to gather everyone up early. She swiftly pulled the blankets off of herself, standing up out of the bed. She was still in my blue hoodie, her hair pulled up into a loose pony tail. Glancing around the room, she found the shorts she'd had on laying on my dresser, and made her way over to it. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked, my eyes floating from her lightly tussled hair, to the cute lacy panties she bore. Several pink and purple love-bites were scattered across her legs and her neck, visions of the night before flashing through my mind. I groaned quietly at the sight and ran my fingers through my hair, causing her to turn around. Her face was flushed pink, her eyes glazed over with a strong emotion. 

"What was that about?" She giggled, slipping the tight gym shorts on. 

"You..." I sighed, standing up and making my way toward her.

I embraced her, wrapping my arms around her frame, resting my chin on her head, and slowly rocking back and forth.

"You're just so cute..." I smiled and looked in the mirror that was in front of us. 

There I stood, wearing my black turtle neck and black pants, my arms wrapped around her. Her face was pink, and she bore a bright smile. The way she seemed genuinely happy made me smile.

"I think we look good together." I stated plainly.  
She nodded her head, pushing her weight back against me,"I agree,"

-

Walking into the common quarters of the base, I clasped my hand in [Y/N]'s, scanning the room. Mako and Jamison sat together at a table, laughing about something. Hana, Angela, and Fareeha sat with Ana, and it seemed as if they were deep in conversation. Turning to my right, Gabriel sat with the Blackwatch squad that had been deployed, consisting of Genji, Jesse, Lily, and Alex. Gabriel's gaze grew darker as he looked [Y/N] and I up and down, stopping at our clasped hands. Alex turned his head and only rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his pastry. Ignoring them, I strolled over to the table where Angela sat, figuring Jamison and Mako would like to sit alone. Their gazes lit up as we sat down, their conversation stopping momentarily. 

Angela was the first to speak, her voice soft, yet loud,"Good morning, Commander Morrison." 

I smiled at her before replying,"Morning Angela, Hana, Fareeha, Ana,"

Looking to my left, it was obvious that [Y/N] was looking at what they were eating, a hungry look on her soft face.

I nudged her gently with my hand, looking at her,"I'll go get breakfast. What do you want?" I spoke softly.

"Surprise me," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around me, embracing me just before I stood up and ruffled my fingers through her hair. 

Making my way toward the breakfast table, a thickly accented voice entered my ears, stopping me,"Jack, a minute please?"

I turned to my left, watching Gabe motion me toward the circular table he sat at, the Blackwatch squad staring at me. I shrugged and walked over toward him, not bothering to sit down.

"What is it, Reyes?"

He sighed, glaring at the table in which [Y/N] sat at.

"She coming?" He asked harshly, poking his fork at the salad he was eating. 

I sighed and spoke with authority, not willing to be humiliated in front of Blackwatch,"We've already discussed that she's not coming. Due to recent events, it's only safe to let her stay here."

He dropped his fork in his salad, standing up and facing me. His voice dropped an octave, his chest against mine.

His gaze was icy as he grit his teeth,"Then why the hell is she down in the commons before deployment?" 

Usually I'm not too hot-headed. But the fact that he felt as if he were in control of her struck me the wrong way.

"I don't recall stating that a subordinate wasn't allowed in the commons before deployment. Perhaps she just wants to share breakfast with her friends in the organization and speak to them before they leave. 

Anything else, hard ass?" I smirked, cocking my head to the side.

I watched his jaw tense, as if he were ready to yell.

"I suppose that may be the case. Was just curious." He said through grit teeth, sitting back down. 

I smiled swiftly at the Blackwatch crew before making my way toward the breakfast table once again. I knew it had to hurt Reyes to sit down after my remark, and not yell at me. Gabriel hated being portrayed as weak, yet he knew he had to keep it professional. I chuckled to myself as I grabbed a plate for [Y/N], chalking it down in my head. Morrison-1, Reyes-0.


	18. Scary Reyes and Pouty Goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha tell you about their bet, and Jack finds it hilarious. Reyes keeps glaring at you due to his and Jack's altercation just minutes before, and hearing his name coming out of your mouth doesn't help any. With a pouty goodbye, Jack and his squad leave you alone.

[Reader's Point Of View]

Fareeha chuckled and held her hand out, pointing it toward Dr.Ziegler,"Angela, you owe me twenty dollars," 

Dr.Ziegler buried her face in her palms and laughed to herself, pausing to reach into her pocket, pull out a twenty, and slap it into Pharah's hand. I sat with a puzzled look on my face, my gaze falling to Hana's face. She was laughing as well, quietly banging her fist on the table as she chuckled. 

"You girls are something else," Ana chuckled quietly, turning to look at me,"They made a bet on whether or not one of the commanders would be interested in you. Fareeha said Morrison, Angela said Reyes," 

I smiled slowly and laughed,"what makes you guys think they'd be 'interested' in me?"

"Oh please," Hana almost cut me off, her voice full of excitement,"You're drop dead gorgeous [Y/N]! In case you haven't noticed," 

I could feel myself blushing as Ana chimed in,"And it was quite obvious Jack knew by the way he was eyeing you," 

Hearing his name, I turned to look for him, still listening to them as they all laughed. He stopped and observed what the chefs were offering this morning, and I could tell he was thinking. Was he actually putting that much thought into something this small?

"Hello? Earth to [Y/N]?" Hana shouted at me, waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked and turned toward them, laughing quietly,"Sorry. Just-look at him. Why is he thinking so hard about breakfast?" I laughed.

Their heads turned in unison as they eyed the way he stood still, seriously thinking hard about what to get me. We all laughed in unison, even Ana seemed to be amused. Jack must've heard us laugh, as he turned around, a confused look on his face. Hana turned her head and ducked underneath the table.

She spoke between laughs,"We've got his attention, quick, hide!" 

Jack looked even more confused as he watched Hana duck under the table. I dismissively waved my hand and continued to chuckle, helping Hana up back to her seat. 

"Anyways," I giggled, running my fingers through my hair,"What made you guys think Commander Reyes would be interested in me?"

Dr.Ziegler spoke quietly, her gaze falling on Commander Reyes,"Oh please, when you first arrived here, he was looking you up and down," 

I turned my head around slightly, looking at Commander Reyes out of the corner of my eye. I eyed the way he impatiently tapped his foot against the ground, and the way he was staying silent, yet listening to the Blackwatch members. Suddenly, his head turned in my direction, an irritated look on his face. I quickly turned back to Angela, shrugging.

"I don't know. I don't think Commander Reyes likes me that much," I whispered.

A large box of donuts was set down in front of me, then pushed to the middle of the table. Glancing to my left, Jack sat down next to me, handing me a coffee cup filled with iced Carmel latte, a small smile plastered on his face. 

"Figured everyone would be hungry," his voice filled with excitement.

I smiled warmly at him as the others said their thanks, before taking their donuts. I waited until everyone was done getting what they wanted, then I took a simple glazed one, and took a drink of my latte. 

Jack gently nudged my arm, lifting an eyebrow,"I heard Gabe's name?" He asked questionably.

As we heard what he said, all of us but Jack burst into laughter again. He looked confused, but Hana, Fareeha, Ana, and Angela continued to laugh. I chuckled lightly and swallowed the bite of my pastry I had taken.

"Dr.Ziegler, Pharah, why don't you explain?" I laughed quietly.

Dr.Ziegler's face went red as she buried her hands in her eyes. Pharah didn't hesitate to speak up.

"Angela and I made a bet about which one of you would be oogling over [Y/N]," she laughed.

Jack's face tinted pink as he spoke,"And who said me?"

Pharah held up her two dollars, laughing. Jack's arm extended across the table as he high fived her, chuckling.

"How did you know?" He laughed.

Pharah spoke proudly, like she genuinely knew her Commander,"oh please, Jack. When she got here we all saw the way you looked at her, and-"

Dr.Ziegler interrupted,"Gabriel was too, Fareeha! Don't say you didn't notice!"

I covered my face, a pink tint flushing across my skin as they talked about the two staring at me. Glancing to my right, I saw Commander Reyes scowl at us quietly, his eyes never leaving me. I shivered and turned back toward the group, chuckling. Jack scooted noticeably closer to me, a warm smile spread across his face as he spoke to Ana about something.

-

The air was thick with tension as the deployed squads were counting members before they left. I stood leaning against a wall, figuring I should let Jack focus on his team members before they head out. It was interesting how his commanding personality was so much more different than his soft and loving one.

"Angela, Fareeha, Hana...where are Jamison and Mako?" Jack sighed, looking around the boarding dock. 

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder before turning to my left, my sight being met with Jamison's face, as well as Mako's.

Jamie spoke quickly, waving toward his squad,"Right hea' Jack. Gimme a sec," 

I was confused at first, before he turned to me, and spoke,"Jus' wanted to tell ya' bye before we leave, mate." 

He smiled brightly and hugged me, then made his way toward Jack. Mako stopped in front of me, and I was only expecting a hug. But to my surprise, he spoke swiftly, bringing me into an embrace.

"Stay safe." 

I smiled and pulled back, giving him a thumbs up,"I will, Mako."

Making his way over to the group, he stood next to Jamison in the lineup. Jack eyed the soldiers standing in front of him, his gaze icy as he stared them down. One thing I'd always admired about Overwatch is that our lineups always looked nice.

"I've specifically picked each of you because I knew you'd have use on this mission. Whether you like who you're working with or not, we're going to help our citizens, and that's final." 

The five answered back in unison, a loud,"Yes Sir!" Echoing throughout the room. 

This was always fascinating to watch for some reason. 

"Our only professional medic on the field with us will be Angela. Although she's capable of fighting for herself, as she's been through both combative and medical training, I'm still assigning you-" he paused in front of Pharah, his first finger pointing directly at her,"-to keep her safe. Can I trust you with that, solider?"

Pharah almost immediately responded, a sense of proudness in her voice,"Yes Sir!"

He continued pacing, his voice loud and strong,"It should be a given that you're all willing to give everything for this organization, including your life. Correct?" 

Again, the soldiers spoke in unison,"Yes sir!"

He went on for some time, the unison of soldiers spewing yes sir's to him, but I couldn't focus on what else he was saying. His line of 'giving everything' had made me start thinking. 

This may be the last time I see any of them. Pharah, Dr.Ziegler, Jamison, Mako, and Jack. I sniffled quietly and stood still, watching as Jack rushed the soldiers to the exit leading to the final loading dock. My thoughts were interrupted, a warm hand on my shoulder once more. Focusing my vision on the figure in front of me, I saw it was Jack. 

He smiled briefly at me before speaking, his voice raspy,"I'll see you after we get back, alright?"

I couldn't speak, I only clutched onto him tightly and began to sob. Of course, I knew it was inevitable for some to get hurt. We're a military organization for hell's sake. But it never crossed my mind that one of my best friends may not return.

"Sweetheart, it'll be alright. I've always come back before, haven't I?" He smiled lightly, breaking the hug. 

His fingers gently caressed my jawline as his thumb wiped away my tears. I took a deep inhale, trying to steady my breathing. He's right. He's always come back before. I nodded my head, bringing my hands up to his shoulders and resting them there.

Warm eyes stared back at mine as he kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I broke the kiss, smiling warmly.

"Be safe out there, Jack," I said quietly.

He nodded and chuckled,"I'll be extra careful for you."

And just like that, he was off.


	19. More than good terms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re able to leave Jack’s room with your own self will, and clean up a bit. You bump into Reinhardt, and learn a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for leaving this story for a bit, but expect regular uploads :) Hope you're enjoying so far! <3

[Reader's Point of View]

I couldn't take it. It's been two days since jack and the team had been deployed, and the thought of losing him never left my head. Not once. 

I sat alone, in his bed, curled up with my back to the wall. I buried my face into my hands and sobbed. And for what? I'm not sure. I inhaled deeply, Jack's scent filling my nose. Only then I realized why I was sobbing.   
Ever since I've joined the organization, I've had someone to rely on. Whether that was Jamison, Mako, my..."substitute", or Jack. I'd always had someone to lean on whenever I felt like it. Because I was terrified when I first arrived here. I didn't know anyone, or what the hell I was doing here. And when that one person-no, four people-had left my life for a brief period of time, I was left with myself to try and deal with things. 

It pathetic. I'm a grown woman for fuck's sake, I should be able to handle my problems on my own.

Somehow he always makes his way into my thoughts. Especially now that I'm all alone, only left with my thoughts. I still hadn't signed that paper. It was still laying on Jack's bathroom counter. He'd probably saw it. I hope he doesn't think I'm too scared to sign it.   
But what if I am? I may be responsible for someone's exile. That's terrifying. Why is it up to me? Shouldn't it be up to higher powers? 

As much as I'd love to ask Jack, I can't. I can't bear to bring up his name to Jack. The only time I'd seen Jack get that frustrated was during the interrogation with him. 

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, opening the door. Jack's clothes still lay on the ground, his towel resting on the sink. Glancing to my right, the paper caught my eye. He had set it on a  side table, probably making sure it didn't get wet. I told myself I needed to stop avoiding it, it's a damn paper for hell's sake.

I picked it up, my hands jittering as I read it over again. Jack couldn't make this decision for me. I had to make it myself. I shakily set the paper back down, and walked away. I didn't want to make a big decision yet. Stalling, my mind told me to shower, and go get breakfast. I agreed with myself, and walked back into Jack's bedroom. I picked up one of his black t-shirts, with the Overwatch logo, and Jack F. Morrison printed small in the top left corner, below a complimentary tiny pocket. I stopped for a moment to wonder what the "F" could stand for. I'd never known his middle name.

Jack Fucking Morrison. I laughed probably too hard as I thought of the preposterous middle name. Looking to my left, I saw the pile of my clothes on his bed. I needed to wash those. Sighing, I decided I'd just put the gym shorts I had on now, back on when I got out of the shower. I made my way back to the bathroom, closing the door, and flipping on the ventilation fan. I turned on the water, making sure it was hot before I stripped out of my clothes, and hopped in. I sighed in pleasure as the warm water rolled down my skin, cleaning off whatever had collected on it within the past week. 

Reaching for the shampoo, I read the label, making sure it was in fact, shampoo. 

'Moisturizing Shampoo-for men.'

I practically snorted at the discovery, it was cute how Jack cared so much for his hair to get moisturizing shampoo. I stopped for a moment to wonder how he was currently doing, before continuing to wash my hair. I figured it would only make matters worse if I continued to worry about him, right? 

-

Sighing, I slipped on Jack's t-shirt, inhaling his scent and smiling a bit to myself. Tucking in the bottom of the shirt into my pants, I glanced in the mirror, and stopped for a brief moment. How long had it been since I'd actually looked in a mirror at myself? 

And how long had the bruises around my eyes and neck been gone? It was strange to see my skin with it's normal color, and not see purple, or black. I smiled contently and finished tucking the shirt into my pants, before rummaging around in Jack's drawers, looking for hair product.

I pushed a couple of cans of hairspray out of the way, as well as hair gel, before finding a small bottle of leave in conditioner. I rasied an eyebrow, reading the label while thinking. Does Jack really put all of this into his hair? I laughed quietly before spraying some in my hair, then running my fingers through it.

The silence that filled the air was...unsettling to say the least. I quickly picked up the mess I had made in the bathroom, coming across the paper that Dr.Zielger had given me. I gently folded it up and stuck it in my back pocket before walking out into Jack's main bedroom. 

Glancing around, I decided I might as well clean it for him, knowing he might be gone for a while. I took all of the clothes that were laying in the floor and put them in a laundry basket, before cleaning off his dresser. 

My eyes caught sight of a small polaroid picture, curiosity pricking over me. I picked it up and observed it slowly. It was a picture of Jack passed out on a couch, Commander Reyes crouching next to him with a marker in his hand. I chuckled at the picture and assumed Captain Amari must've been the one behing the camera, as I assumed that Commander Reyes wouldn't let anybody else take it. The words written on the polaroid said,'Jack's initiation party, 3/07.'

I had no idea the three had been so close in the past. It was obvious Jack was on good terms with Captain Amari, but what about Commander Reyes? The Blackwatch Commander didn't seem to fond of Jack and I the morning of the deployment, and even went as far as to ask Jack something over breakfast. What it had been I wasn't sure, I'd only seen them talking, and hadn't bothered to ask Jack what it was. Probably professional stuff anyways. 

Snapping back to reality, I set the photo down, before continuing to clean Jack's room. Once I'd finished, I picked up the laundry basket and left his room. I figured I should probably do something about the abundance of dirty clothes before I got breakfast. Making my way to the medical wing, I kept my eyes on the floor, accidentally bumping into someone.

Looking up, I realized it was Reinhardt. I craned my neck upward even more, having trouble seeing 'eye-to-eye' with the 7'4" German. 

"Sorry," I shook my head and continued looking up at him, knowing he'd have something to say.

I'd never been necessarily close to Reinhardt, he'd scared me my first day here.

[Flashback]

Jamison was showing me around, and a small, brown-haired, swedish child ran up to me, and handed me a stuffed kitten, with armor built around it. I remember asking her why she'd given it to me, and she only said,'God-dad Rein is looking for her, hide!' Before ducking behind me. Looking up, I saw Reinhardt standing there, but of course, I hadn't recognized it was him. He'd only had on a white t-shirt, and some pants. I'd only ever seen him on posters with a full suit of armor on. He glared at me before looking down at the crouching child behind me, holding his hand out.

'Gib mir das Spielzeug, Brigette,' He sighed. 

'jag har det inte,' She giggled,'God papa wants her!' 

Baffled by the exchange of Swedish and German i'd just heard, I swiftly gave him the toy, his figure towering over me.

[End of flashback]

"It's quite alright friend," He gazed down at the abundance of clothes I was carrying in one tiny basket,"Where are you headed?" He inquired.

"The medical wing, I need to wash these," I explained before holding them out.

He grabbed the basket out of my hands and smiled,"Let me assist you, [Y/N]."

I smiled and nodded my head,"Thanks, Rein."

-

Walking into the small room to the right of Dr.Ziegler's office, I opened one of the many washers and motioned for Reinhardt to throw the clothes in, but he seemed occupied. His gaze shifted from the floor, to Captain Amari, who was standing by the door, talking to someone through her earpiece. 

"Reinhardt?" I questioned quietly.

His broad frame turned toward me, a brief smile masquerading his face. Walking toward me, he gently dumped the clothes in the washer, before handing me the basket back. 

"I apologize. I thought I'd heard Amari say my name," he shrugged lightly, his eyes flickering to the floor. 

I took a moment to close the washer, and hit start. 

"Are you sure that's what it was?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-ah...would you like to talk about it over some breakfast?" He suggested.

It took me a moment to realize that he must've wanted to get out of Captain Amari's earshot before talking about it. I nodded and smiled, waiting for him to lead the way. Instead of that, he motioned for me to go first, jokingly bowing his head.

"Ladies first, my friend," 

I chuckled before walking out the door,"Thanks Rein." 

He smiled and followed me back to Jack's room, letting me open the door for him this time. I figured Jack wouldn't mind Reinhardt being in his room, especially since I'd just cleaned it. I assumed Jack had been close to Reinhardt in the past, so I picked up the Polaroid photo of him on a couch, and brought it over to Rein.

"Rein, do you happen to know anything about this picture?" I questioned innocently.

"What's this..?" He grabbed the photo and took a moment to examine it, before speaking once again. 

"Jack's initiation party! I remember it quite well. It started out very formal, with Jack being announced as the new Commander of the organization. We all knew Jack, and no important corporate employees were there, so we decided to let loose," he chuckled, his eyes still scanning the photo.

"So Jack And Commander Reyes were on good terms?" I asked.

"Oh, more than 'good terms'. They were never seen without each other, whether it be on the job or not. Those two and Captain Amari were inseparable in their younger days."

Interesting. 

"So Jack And Commander Reyes were...?" I stopped, not sure if I'd sound ridiculous.

Reinhardt nodded his head slowly.

Oh.


	20. Meetings with Gérard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Commander Reyes are deployed, and Jack decides to do a little investigating before the mission starts.

[Commander Morrison's Point of View]

"Everyone in place Reyes?" I spoke lowly through my ear piece, part of my squad and I standing outside of the tall building.

It took a couple of seconds, which worried me, but soon enough, the Blackwatch commander's voice came through the earpiece.

"Check." He spoke lowly.

Looking to my left, I nodded at Fareeha and Angela, signaling for the Egyptian to take off, and for the Swiss to follow. I appreciated them staying until I was able to go inside, but I had to do this part on my own.

Walking into the large doors, I carried myself toward the front desk calmly. I knew I couldn't mess this up, but at this point, I'd mastered the art of hiding my emotion. To my right was a large waiting room, and to my left, a hallway that led to a set of restrooms. The omnic we were after, Gérard, was head of a large company that did just about everything. 

What most didn't know though, was that he was the master mind behind the R-500's that had been attacking civilians. 

I approached the secretary, an omnic who had been focused on the computer screen in front of him. 

Coughing to get his attention, I spoke," Hello. I made a request to speak with Gérard earlier." 

A part of me wondered if Gérard knew why I'd made an appointment, and the other half prayed he didn't. 

"Of course, I just need to see some kind of identification." His gaze moved up to mine, and he smiled.

Pulling out my ID, I smiled half-heartedly at him. He took it quickly, and ran it through whatever system he was using. His eyes made their way up to mine, and he tilted his head.

"John Francis Morrison, correct?" He spoke loudly.

I coughed, feeling as if my mother had just scolded me. I hadn't heard anyone use my full name in quite a bit. 

"Yes, but I go by Jack." 

Shaking his head, he handed me my ID,"of course, my apologies. Please follow Célia up to Gérard's office." He spoke, signaling toward another omnic that had been standing by his desk.

I smiled at him before walking toward her, following her foot steps. The walls were lined with small rubies, the wallpaper itself being cushion like. Chandeliers were strung in the middle of the hall, following the path that Célia and I were taking. The air smelled of metal, but it wasn't too strong. Gérard sure knew how to decorate, that was for sure. But he also knew how to send out incredibly dangerous artillery.

"Gérard is waiting for you behind these doors," the soft voice interrupted my thoughts. 

I nodded at her, and slowly pushed the doors open. Gérard sat in a chair made from the same cushion that was on the walls, behind a rather large wooden desk. All sorts of fake plants lined the walk way to his desk, and a small fountain was to my left. An awful serene place for a man like him.

Stepping forward, I slowly made my way to his desk, eyeing his office. If Gabriel and his squad were to sneak into here, I'd have to map out the area from memory.   
I stopped at the front of his desk, not sitting down. I felt more at ease standing up, ready to fire if something were to happen. 

Gérard spoke in a calming voice, one sounding as if it could belong to an omnic I'd encountered a while ago. Of course, this was none other than Maximilian. 

"Jack, I see you made it here in one piece." 

Lifting an eyebrow, I spoke,"of course. Why wouldn't I have?" 

The omnic shrugged, tapping his fingers against his wooden desk,"Célia likes to cause trouble at times."

I shrugged, knowing this was just small talk. Gérard most likely knew why I was here. There was no way it wasn't obvious why a military commander was marching right up to his door step, and scheduling a meeting with him. 

"What did you want to discuss?" His question lingered in the air as he spoke, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"I was wondering what your stance is on the omnics attacking civilization." I lied. 

I wasn't quite sure if he'd figured out the fact that we know what he's up to, or if he really was curious as to why I came here. 

"Why is my opinion of any importance?" He asked.

Gritting my teeth, I spoke,"you sure like answering me with questions, hm? I was curious because I'm a military commander. I need everyone's viewpoints before I make a move." 

He tapped his fingers against the desk for several silent moments, trying to think of a response. 

"...I think good may come out of it. Civilians will be stronger. Overpopulation will be less of a problem." He spoke slowly, trying to not make it obvious that he was all for this plan.

I assumed he could tell I was suspicious, so he spoke again,"Don't get me wrong, there are obvious downsides. Death, economy crash, destruction. But those things can be replaced." 

I was tempted to do something right then and there. The fact that he shrugged off human lives as 'replaceable' made my blood boil. Spilled blood is never replaceable.

Despite this, I followed up his tangent with,"...I guess."   
"What were you thinking about doing?" He questioned me.

I held in a breath, before responding,"Just sending troops in to find out more about them, you know. Why they're hurting innocent people. Why someone would do this. Why would the omnics themselves do this."

No more was said as he tapped his fingers against the wooden desk, his eyes roaming the room. It was obvious if infuriated him-on purpose, too. 

"Gérard," a soft voice came from a small device on his desk,"your 5:00 is here." 

Lifting a brow, I cocked my head at him in question. He seemed to grow nervous for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you Célia, please send them in once the commander leaves." 

I quietly scoffed and raised my hand, giving him a small wave. 

"I guess I'll take my leave." Was all I said before turning around, and slowly making my way out of the room. 

The doors shut swiftly behind me, a short breeze making it's way up my back. It was painful to walk out of that room and do nothing. I could've easily taken him down right there. Knowing this corporation though, he probably had security hidden all over in plain sight. I hadn't payed attention to that. 

A static voice interrupted my thoughts,"Morrison, we've managed to clear out a building and barricade the doors. There's no telling how long it'll hold them off, but this is the best shot we've got. I'll send you the coordinates ASAP." 

It was Reyes. Him and his squad had actually managed to clear out a whole building of them. 

Part of me knew he'd be able to. From the time we spent together, I knew most everything about him. Not many others got the privilege of calling him by his first name, and I considered myself lucky. I don't even do it now, who the hell am I kidding. 

"Thanks Gabe." I said swiftly.

Silence.

Maybe things between him and I would never cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! School ended today, so uploads should be more frequent. Writing is hard with AP class hw, so now that that's gone, I should be able to upload far more. Hope you're enjoying!


	21. It’s Been A While.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discuss what made Reinhardt so upset in the medical wing, and meet an unexpected presence when you’re by yourself.

[Reader's Point Of View]

I smiled lightly toward Reinhardt, taking another bite out of my bagel. He'd sat across from me, hoping to discuss whatever was upsetting him earlier in Angela's quarters. 

"It's Ana," he sighed deeply, twiddling his thumbs together.

"Captain Amari?" I asked to clarify.

Inhaling, he spoke,"Yes. She told me she's thinking about giving me the boot." 

Seeing Reinhardt distressed was offsetting, as he was always the confident soldier roaming the halls. Hearing that he might get booted only enraged me.

"What?! Reinhardt, you've been with this organization for how long now?" I questioned.

It took him a moment to respond,"...quite a while, friend."

"What was her reasoning for kicking you?" I huffed.

"Age," he spoke,"She said if I were to keep at it like I am, I would end up getting severely hurt."

"Like you haven't before?" I mocked, huffing.

He laughed quietly, shrugging his shoulders, just before finishing the donut he'd been eating. I sighed, taking a moment to just observe him. There were dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't slept in a while. He must've not been eating either, as this was his fifth donut this morning.

"Where will you go?" I asked him without thinking, taking a sip of my water.

He hesitated for a moment,"...I can't go back to Stuttgart. It was destroyed during the Omnic Crisis."

"What about the armed forces? Weren't you stationed in Eichenwalde for a bit?"

Taking a drink, he responded,"They're still rebuilding as well. The parts that didn't get attacked...i'm not too familiar with them."

"Oh..." I stopped for a moment, thinking,"Weren't they staying in Berlin? You could go there."

He shook his head once again,"When Overwatch was recalled, I was working for them. I up and left them with no explanation. I couldn't tell them about the recall, it was illegal. If I were to return now, they'd just turn me back around and kick me out."

I held my breath, listening to him. Overwatch really was his home, and we all knew it. How could Captain Amari be so harsh on him? Why couldn't she just let him stay here?

"I can see you're thinking friend. Don't worry about good old Reinhardt, i'll find somewhere to stay," he smiled at me.

How he was always so positive was beyond me. 

"But what if you don't?" I couldn't help but asking.

He paused, looking down at me. Even sitting down, he was taller than I was. 

"There is never a time where I have ceased to prevail, my friend. Where there is a will, there is a way. And Reinhardt out of all people, will find it." He spoke sternly.

I nodded, noting how positive he sounded. 

"Sorry I doubted you, Rein..." I exhaled, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Do not be sorry, friend. We all have our doubts at times."

-

Sighing, I made a fist with both of my hands, just before gritting my teeth, and knocking out one of the practice dummies in the training hall. I hadn't been here since before the abandoned Talon mission with Jesse. How I ended up saving his ass was beyond me. Before leaving, I'd thought that he was strong enough to hold his own. But I guess we all need help sometimes, right?  
Taking in a sharp breath, I laid another practice dummy out, the bot falling to the ground, just before a new one built itself in it's place.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that over and over?" A heavily accented voice interrupted my thoughts, making me turn around.

It was Brigitte, the youngest child of Overwatch's mechanical engineer.

"I guess, yeah," I laughed quietly, putting my hands on my hips.

I suddenly became self aware of the fact that I was in jeans and Jack's t-shirt, obviously not proper training attire. I'd just come to the practice range to let my frustration out, I didn't expect to see anyone here.

"Do you wanna spar?" She asked.

I shrugged, my gaze falling to my feet,"I would, but i'm not really in sparring attire,"

She only chuckled before speaking,"Don't you have some in your locker?"

I shook my head, feeling more embarrassed,"uh...not really. It's been a bit since I've washed everything and sparred properly." 

"Why didn't you say so! You can just wear some of my stuff, it'll fit you I promise," She smiled brightly.

"If you say so," I smiled.

-

Walking out of the locker room, I felt completely exposed. I'd put on a pair of black gym shorts and a white t-shirt from Brigitte's locker, hoping they'd fit me okay. They were a bit tight, but I was only sparring in them, so I'd be fine.

"You wear them better than I do," Brigitte laughed, motioning me out onto the mats.

I shrugged,"I don't think so, but whatever you say,"

My gaze fell onto her hand that was motioning me, being covered up by a red glove. Right, I need gloves.  
Turning to my left, I walked to the wooden table that held all of the test weapons, and looked beneath it. There were always spare gloves here. I picked out a blue pair, slipping them on quickly, and making my way back to the mats.

"Alright, any specific rules?" She asked.

It took me a moment to respond,"Um...go easy on me? It's been a while," I nervously scratched the back of my head, laughing.

"No promises. It's not a real spar unless we're both trying our hardest," She winked.

"I...guess you're right," I smiled,"First one to pin wins?" I suggested.

She nodded her head.

"Athena, start a timer down from five." She stated.

The female robot responded,"Setting a timer to count down from five. Five. Four."

As she started counting down, I kept my gaze on Brigitte. Except she was no longer Brigitte, she was my opponent for the time being. What was I gonna do first?

"Three. Two."

I could just charge at her, but that's stupid, right? Then again, that's worked for Reinhardt for about thirty years...

"One. Commence."

As soon as Athena finished her sentence, Brigitte was charging at me at full speed. Out of reflex, I jumped to the side and grabbed her body, slamming her into the wall. I flinched for some reason, ready for her to start yelling. But she didn't.

She turned immediately, faking a punch to the face to distract me, and then pushing her head through the opening between my legs. Shit. She stood up completely, I was on her shoulders now. She had complete control, and could slam me onto the ground at any moment. Leaning forward, she went for a slam, save for my legs hooking around her, and spinning right.   
It felt somewhat weird to be fighting back for some reason.

I'd upset her balance, making her lose her footing. Jumping off of her quickly, I landed on my knees, standing back up as quick as possible. Before I knew it, she was charging at me again. I guess she really does take after her grandfather.

She threw a punch straight to my face, making contact with my nose. I heard a loud crack, my vision going white for a couple of seconds. My ears started ringing, but I continued on with sparring anyways. Blocking her punch with my left hand, I steadied her arm with my right, before sliding my left up her arm, and rolling her shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain as I rolled, being careful not to go too far. I quickly slid my grip into a headlock, her knees bending as she struggled to fight for footing. 

Somehow she'd turned herself and kneed me between the legs, my grip loosening, allowing her to break free. Dammit. All at once she slammed me on to the mats, I'd stood still for too long.

The female robotic voice spoke again,"Round over. Brigitte won."

I sighed, slamming my face down into the mats. How could I have been so stupid. I'm sure I stood there for a good thirty seconds. 

I felt her body weight shift off of me, but I remained on the floor for some reason. This was a lot to swallow. For one, I'd just let Brigitte, someone who I'd watched grow up, body slam me and win the spar. Secondly, I fought back. And it wasn't that bad, right?

"Um...[Y/N]?" Brigitte spoke wearily.

"Hm?" I sighed.

"You're laying face first in a puddle of blood right now," She chuckled.

"Ah-" I picked my face up, squinting my eyes. 

Yep, she was right. Not only was it blood, it was my blood. Now it was all over my face. 

"Aw fuck- ew-" I stood up quickly, looking down at the white shirt I bore.

Brigitte remained silent, watching me for some reason.  
Oh, did she not like that I cursed?

"S-sorry about cursing, and your shirt..." I sighed, my face red hot with embarrassment. 

"It's quite alright," She laughed,"Papa and Granddad both have sailor's mouths. No need to worry. And we can always bleach the shirt, it needed it anyways."

I paused, wiping off under my nose, only for more blood to flow out of it faster than it was before.

"I'd say we need to get you to the medical wing first, though," she approached me, starting to escort me out.

"Y-yeah..." I squinted, the pain from my nose making my eyes water.

"Oh! That reminds me! Papa said that one new doctor who transferred from Talon arrived today! Maybe he'll patch you up!" She smiled brightly, helping you walk out of the training range. 

A doctor who transferred from Talon? This can't be good.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you're enjoying! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and honestly motivate me to continue writing.


End file.
